El Rey Antoine I: el Reinado de Patch
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: What if? inspirado en Sonic de Archie Comics. Patch a triunfado, liquidando al Rey Max y drogando a su esposa, Sally Acorn, para que todos piensen que esta loca, iniciando asi una era oscura para el Reino Acorn. Advertencia : Momentos lemon y lenguaje fuerte y un poco de gore. Gracias a todos los de habla española por su apoyo XD.
1. Un poco de locura en la vida

**Un poco de locura en la vida**

-No quiero tomarla, me hace sentir rara- dice Sally mientras esta en un rincón en posición fetal, su mirada esta algo inestable.

-Sally, sabes que es por tu bien, necesitas tu medicamento.-dijo su esposo, Antoine, mientras le acercaba unas pastillas.

-No se… solo no se- dijo rascándose la cabeza, ella en verdad lucia muy mal, no se había bañado en una semana, su cabello era un desastre. A lo largo estaba hecho nudos, si lograban convencerla de volver a bañarse, ella necesitaría forzosamente un corte.

-Se una buena chica y toma tu medicina- dijo mostrándole las dos pastillas de brillante color rosa.

Sally lo miro, después miro las píldoras, después volvió a mirar a Antoine, conocía a Antoine, lo conocía de años, el era su amigo, nunca había sucedido algo que le dijera que Antoine le podía hacer daño, él no podía dañar a nadie, él no era así, entonces comprendiendo esto, decidió tomar las pastillas y el vaso con agua que se le ofrecía y las tomo.

Minutos después Sally estaba en un estado tan lamentable, babeando mientras dos mujeres la bañaban, ella no tenía voluntad para asearse, era como una muñeca sin voluntad de hacer algo, perdida en un mundo desenfocado.

Después solo escuchaba las tijeras contando y cortando más su cabello, mientras sentía como le enderezaban el rostro, ellas o ellos, ya no distinguía la diferencia, querían estar seguros de no lastimar su lindo rostro con el filo de las herramientas de corte.

Se le vistió con un vestido largo, ella no tenia costumbre de usar ese tipo de ropa, se sentía rara, mientras daba vueltas, y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…

-Sally, por favor compórtate- dijo alguien mientras ella era sujetada nuevamente.- la habían reducido a una niña pequeña, sin voluntad de hacer o decir nada, se permite una correpcion, ella no era una niña, era un robot, drogado e idiotizado robot, se movía si le decían "Hazlo", ella no tenia voluntad ni estimulo de vivir.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse- dijo Antoine a todos al ver que ella estaba ya lista.

-Si majestad.- dijo una de las personas que estaban ahí, y comenzaron a retirarse, la puerta se cerró al salir el ultimo, dejando a la pareja real, al rey y reina solos.

Fue cuando el saco algo de su bolsillo, era un sobre con un polvo y lo diluyo en un vaso con agua. Entonces se hacerco a ella y la sujeto para que ella lo bebiera todo. Sally sintió el liquido pasar por su garganta, mientras este también escurría por su barbilla, no sabía a nada, pero tampoco esto le era de importancia ya. Después de unos minutos ella comenzó a sentirse diferente, era como si todo le resultara maravillosamente divertido, podía sentir que se encontraba flotando, mientras su cuerpo se sentía caliente, tanto que deseaba quitarse corriendo ese vestido. Incluso comenzó a jalarlo un poco del escote. Pero es detenida por Antoine, quien no desea que haga eso, al menos no aun. Pero no podía negar que deseaba hacerle algunas cosas depravadas en ese momento. Se incoó frente a ella y levantó la falda. Y como si se tratase de una tienda de campaña él se metió bajo de ella y se cubrió con ella, Sally simplemente estaba de pie, mirándolo como un bulto en los pliegues de la falda que le cubría hasta los tobillos, podía sentir las manos de él acariciándole las pompis mientras siente su respiración frente al sur de su cuerpo.

-Antoine… Antoine…¿Qué haces?

-Shhhhh…- él no tenía ganas de hablar, tenia mejores intenciones con su lengua. Mejores planes, la lengua es un musculo tan fantástico.

-Ah, ah, ah- ella comenzó a sentir lo que él le estaba haciendo, mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza del coyote. Mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, ella comenzó a sudar. Su cuerpo se estremeció por la excitación. La lengua es un órgano maravilloso en verdad, puede humedecerlo todo y sentirse tan bien, puede excitar a una mujer más que otras caricias y sumirla en un estado de entrega. Aunque claro las drogas psiquiátricas son de gran ayuda, ella es un zombie indefenso. Lo siguiente que supo ella era que su rostro y pecho estaba restregados contra la pared mientras su redondo trasero sufría de una invasión, pero eso le era tan indiferente ante la oleada de placer que sentía, su cuerpo hervía, su cuerpo estaba realmente en llamas, se sentía ahogada por el calor, solo quería sumergirse en agua helada. Pero también el orgasmo borraba cualquier pensamiento, ella solo era un animal en celo mientras su dueño se divertía amaestrandola.

Lo que nadie sabe es que el Rey no es lo que creen, el no es el Antoine que todos piensan, él mato al anterior rey, dándole un veneno que le robo la vida lentamente, ahora descansaba en una tumba de honor al pie de una estatua mostrándolo en sus mejores días, la reina madre, digamos que fue echada por la misma Sally en un arranque de locura, pobre Alicia, ella no imagina que eso fue un coctel de drogas antidepresivas y estabilizadores de estado de ánimo, en proporción adecuada, podrían convertir a una persona equilibrada en una demente con estado de ánimo inestable, fue para este impostor una delicia ver a Sally arrastrando del cabello a su pobre madre, quien gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Ah, ah,ah…- ella gemía mientras babeaba en ese estado tan lamentable.

El coyote logro satisfacer sus bajos instintos, y seso su ataque contra el trasero de la reina, quien se tambaleo y cayó al suelo. Aunque deseaba poder practicar algún tipo de tormento y enseñarle a gozar con ello, sabía bien que tenía que disimular todavía, aparentar que era un amoroso y abnegado esposo al cuidado de una mujer loca, ella no debía tener marcas de abuso, al menos que encontrara algún chivo expiatorio a quien culpar, la idea de una ejecución pública por la deshonra de las Reina Sally se le antojaba tan excitante.

- Restez ici ma putain cher -dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso, ella seguía en el suelo. Lo cual le daba tanta gracia que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír de cómo la ha destruido y de tenerla como un juguete para su diversión personal, y la dejo sola.

Sally se arrastro un poco y sintió como si todo fuera extraño, incluso ella se sentía como una extraña. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, nadie estaba en los alrededores, así que siguió caminando por el pasillo, y bajo las escaleras, los soldados no sabían qué hacer, una vez trataron de detenerla y ella grito que mataría a quien tratara de encerrarla en contra de su voluntad, así que ya nadie se atreve a contradecirla tan fácilmente entre los guardias.

Ella salió y camino por el jardín frontal, todos la observaban confundidos, nadie sabia si acercarse o no a ella y la verdad es que ella no tenía interés en nadie. Solo tenía su vista puesta en el puente, aunque borroso y distorsionado sabía que estaba ahí, era lo que deseaba, pero no atravesarlo.

Sally solo estuvo de pie unos instantes junto al riachuelo que atravesaba el lugar, solo para después arrojarse a el, ya en el agua comenzó a estirar la tela de su escote, y mojarse el pecho, el vestido era insoportable, una molestia, como una red que le impedía moverse a placer, no lo soportaba, odiaba el vestido, lo odiaba en verdad, ella solo quería liberarse de él lo más pronto posible. El agua arrastraba los retasos de tela mientras ella reía y gritaba de alegría, su cuerpo estaba libre y al natural, ella era un animal, ¿Por qué un animal tendría que usar ropa, ella solo necesito en el pasado zapatos y un chaleco, pero ahora incluso esas prendas le eran un estorbo, ella solo quería ser libre, libre y sin preocupaciones, libre de esa monserga llamada vida racional, la higiene, los sermones, el badajee moral, ella solo quería ser libre. Mientras reía mas como la loca que todos estaban creyendo que era ahora.

El impostor lo mira todo desde una ventana, su sonrisa ya no puede ser disimulada, el estaba satisfecho de su obra, había destruido la imagen de Sally, ella nunca podría aparecer como alguien sensato frente a pueblo, ella era no solo la vergüenza de su linaje, sino su deshonra. Y las cosas continuaron así por varios minutos. Hasta que él llego.

-Sally- dijo el erizo azul cobalto mientras se metía al agua y sujetaba a la joven reina.

-¡Suéltame quiero ser libre!- aulló al sentir las manos pero al verlo directo lo reconoció- Sonic – se abrazo de él y comenzó a llorar, pero era difícil saber si era porque estaba triste o feliz, ni ella podía decirlo con certeza.-Sonic…

Pero repentinamente ella noto a "La Zorra", y su ánimo se volvió irascible.

-¡Maldita!- grito mientras trataba de alcanzar a Fiona, quería destrozarle la ropa, golpearla, arrancarle el cabello, dejarla para tirarla a la basura, pero Sonic no se lo permitía, porque el muy traidor ahora estaba con ella.

-¡Sally, Sally, solo cálmate, te vas a lastimar!

-No antes de lastimarla a ella- susurro ya con la garganta lastimada de tanto gritar.

-Mejor me voy, veo que solo sobro aquí-Dijo Fiona con cierto tono de reproche en su voz, ella estaba molesta por ver que su novio estaba más interesada en ser el héroe de esta maníaca que en estar con ella. Así que se retiro.

-Fi…- Sonic no sabía que decir al respeto, tenía que controlar a la ardilla y rápido, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo mas, ella se resbalo entre sus brazos como un pez y salió corriendo para taclear a Fiona. Sonic corrió a alta velocidad y la atrapo en el aire, para después inmovilizar a esta salvaje fiera en el piso, lo que hacen drogas como el Thorazine si se le mescla con algún elemento X. – Sally.

-¡Quítate de encima maldito traidor!- ella solo lo quería lejos, el la había dejado, la había traicionado, la había olvidado. Ella solo se sentía terriblemente mal, y ni siquiera sabía porque ese sentimiento. Solo quería desaparecer en la nada. Así con Sonic sobre ella, y en el fondo ella comprendió que lo que realmente deseaba que él no se fuera lejos de ella- ¡No es verdad! ¡Sonic no me dejes, no me dejes por favor!- comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Prometes calmarte- dijo en un tono lo mas tranquilo que podía, pero la verdad es que el se sentía tan contrariado, no se podía explicar como ella había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Mucho menos que se hubiera vuelto loca, ella nunca le pareció que pudiera enloquecer, claro, eso viene de alguien demasiado excéntrico para considerarlo un ser cuerdo, tal vez no era el mejor juez en cuanto cordura, solo que esto en verdad era absurdo. Hasta para un excéntrico como Sonic.

-Sonic, en nombre del Rey Antoine, apártate de ella- escucho la voz de uno de los soldados.

-¿Dónde diablos estaban? Ella estaba fuera de control hace unos momentos, pudo lastimarse.

-Sin contar que pudo lastimar a alguien- murmuro Fiona muy molesta, ella solo quería perderse entre la multitud. Estaba molesta.

-Dijimos que tenías que apartarte.

-Sonic, no Sonic. No quiero ir con ellos, no quiero, Antoine solo quiere follarme, es para lo único que le intereso, solo para ser follada, aun cuando no quiero, aun cuando estoy cansada, el solo quiere meterme su poya y follarme…- esas eran las suplicas de ella, suplicas llenas de un lenguaje obsceno.

Sonic casi cambia de azul a rojo en unos segundos, el no sabía que ella pudiera decir cosas tan obscenas. Se aparto de ella al escucharla hablar así, fue solo una reacción ante la sorpresa, solo que los guardias aprovecharon esto para sujetarla y llevársela a rastras si era necesario.

-Sonic- ella solo quería que el la ayudara, algo estaba mal, en el fondo de este torbellino ella sabía que todavía debía existir el piso donde uno se encuentra firme, un lugar donde estar a salvo, pero no, eso no podía ser si la alejaban del erizo.- No dejes que me lleven Sonic, ¡SONIC!.

Sonic tenía deseos de detenerlos, le molestaba como la llevaban, ella no merecía un trato así, sobre todo considerando que nadie se había preocupado tanto en el pasado por el Reino Acorn como ella, además de que en el fondo, saber que ella se había casado por obligación con alguien que no amaba le dolía, a pesar de que estaba con Fiona sentía dolor. Y por otro lado, Antoine estaba demostrando un comportamiento que le parecía tan bajo, no había pasado mucho tiempo y el ahora se comportaba como el legitimo rey, nunca creyó eso de él, nunca lo espero tampoco.

Sally volvió a su posición fetal apoyada en la esquina se su habitación, temblando, posiblemente por el frio que sentía por mojarse con agua helada, ella tenía que ser secada rápido.

Patch se sentía tan orgulloso de si mismo, ella estaba a poco de quedar completamente destruida, a poco de no poder llevar una vida normal y por supuesto no poder ser una amenaza a sus planes futuros, tenía tiempo, solo tenía que resolver otros asuntos como el evitar que cierto pariente político molesto no fuera a intervenir con su reinado.


	2. La Crueldad Regia

**La crueldad regia**

Sally temblaba, mientras era sujetada por Patch, no era miedo lo que la hacía temblar, era su cuerpo mojado, el clima no era para estar nadando, hacia demasiado frio aun. Los temblores eran cada vez peores, tanto que sentía que algo la sacudía en vez de ser ella la que tiembla, es entonces que sintió como él le colocaba una toalla sobre la cabeza y la secaba con cierta violencia, eras demasiada fricción y sintió que la lastimaba, pero él siguió haciéndolo, le seco el cuerpo, pudo sentir como apreto su busto como si fuera a exprimirle los senos, le dolía. Y la sensación de que la toalla era en realidad una mortaja se le vino a la mente cuando sintieron como las manos de su esposo dejaban su cuerpo y le comenzaron a estrangular, mientras seguía ciega por la enorme toalla cubriéndola, solo podía ver el gris permitiendo la filtración de la luz, mientras que su reserva de aire se agotaba, pudo sentir también como el brazo del coyote estaba aprentando su cuello, aunque trato de rasguñarlo no podía sacar sus manos de la tela, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella empezara a sentirse cansada, débil y colapsara en la oscuridad. Cuando ella dejo de luchar, él dejo de apretar su cuello y descubrió su rostro, ella respiraba débilmente, pero era un hecho de que solo estaba inconsciente y no muerta. A Patch le fascinaba tenerla así, a su merced, con el poder de matarla cuando quisiera pero ahora solo podía divertirse atormentándola y enloqueciéndola. Si, él quería que ella perdiera realmente la razón, que no fuera más que una bebé crecida durmiendo en su propia inmundicia, la idea le causaba tanto placer.

Ella era tan hermosa aun, a pesar de la decadencia en que estaba dirigida su vida ahora, seguía siendo bella, al grado de que no era raro que Patch deseara fundirse con ella en este momento, tanto como le fuera posible, antes de que esta flor en botón se secara, él la disfrutaría al máximo.

-Aah, aah- Sally se reanimo al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella, mientras sentía tanto agotamiento, en su mente no había más que un terrible desorden, mientras que sentía el estimulo y el orgasmo estremeciendo su cuerpo. Mientras que su cara era arrastrada contra el piso, sufriendo las violentas estocadas. -¿Terminare teniendo un bebé de Antoine? – dijo al sentir que el dejo húmedo y pegajoso, la idea de un bebé, ella poniéndose gorda, redonda, tanto como el deforme Dr Robonick, no pudo menos que ponerla a reír como loca, era más una risa jadeante y ahogada, tan espeluznante que aterraría a cualquiera menos a Patch. Quedar tan embarazada que tendría no solo uno, sino una centena de bebés, todos iguales, tanto que no sabría cual es cual, la idea le parecía horrible, una madre debe conocer a sus hijos y ¿cómo podría ser una buena madre si no era capaz de distinguir a unos de otros? Si los niños son idénticos ella no podrá ser buena madre, menos de 100 niños, ella comenzó a llorar mientras seguía siendo la yegua de "Antoine", ella estaba perdida en ese pensamiento de querer ser una magnifica madre de 100 niños, Rose pudo ser madre para todos ellos ¿no? El numero no era el problema, el problema era que no podría diferenciar a sus bebés, no importaba si ellos la dejaban al nacer tal flácida como un globo desinflado, ella sería una magnifica madre.

-¿Lloras ramera?- le pregunto el coyote mientras la jalaba del cabello- ¿lloras?- estaba muy excitado y frenético para contener su brutal deseo de lastimarla.

-Voy a tener cien bebés tuyos si sigo así… cien bebés…- Ella solo repetía eso como si estuviera en trance, podrían considerarse dado la farmacia que tenía en sus venas que estaba teniendo un viaje extraño al planeta "Soy Una Puta Jodida" directo a Villa "A ningún lado", - ¿Cómo sabré quien es quien?.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la idea de ella alucinando a ese extremo le daba tanta hilaridad como el que nadie ha descubierto que su "Papá" está muriendo de envenenamiento, y que alguien quiso consolarlo casi lo mato de risa, pero esto, esto no tenia precio. – ¡claro que todos se parecerán, pues tendrán al mismo padre! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿El mismo padre?- estas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente de ella, eso era la solución a su problema, si ella quedaba embarazada de "Antoine", seguramente tendría bebes idénticos a su padre, entonces tenía que tratar de tener más padres para sus hijos, los niños de distintos padres no pueden parecerse ¿No? "Todos podrían embarazarte al mismo tiempo, si vas a tener cien bebés que sean de cien mobianos distintos" se sentía tan mareada por la idea de tener 100 parejas distintas casi al mismo tiempo, pero quería ser una magnifica madre para cada uno, así que "lo hare, seré una ramera".

* * *

><p>Días después, en el hospital Knotole<p>

El viejo general agoniza, su estado es terminal, aun si se supiera la verdadera causa, su cuerpo está demasiado dañado para recuperarse, pero lo peor está por venir, desgraciadamente. El General Armand D'Coolette agoniza mientras espera la llegada de su hijo, no quiere dormir, ya que en su interior sabe que si se queda dormido podría no volver a despertar, ¿Por qué se demora tanto? ¿Por qué tarda? Podría ya no encontrarlo si tarda más. Si alguien supiera la verdad.

Se abre la puerta y entra "Su hijo" quien ahora ostenta la corona de Rey. Camina directo a su cama y lo mira fijamente, su mirada es tan parca, es más, no demuestra la menor emoción, como ha sido su costumbre desde que llego a Mobius. El pobre viejo solo puede mantener entreabiertos los ojos.

-Hijo… aah… acércate…- jadea mientras estira su mano.

-¿Sí? – dice con un tono tan serio.

-Perdóname… aah… por haberte presionado a esto…aah…ahora sobre tus hombros hay una tremenda carga…aah- dice muy apesadumbrado.

-No te preocupes querido padre, yo puedo cargar con esta pesada carga.

-Pobre de nuestra princesa…

-Reina, Padre, ella es ya la Reina- lo corrigió tratando de disimular el fastidio de estar con Armand.

-Apenas pude disculparme por mis faltas a ella..aah…pero fue tarde…aah… la presión debió ser demasiado para ella... aah… prométeme que la cuidaras… ella fue siempre la esperanza para todos nosotros… ella es nuestra luz… ella…

Parch se inclina para hablar directo a los oídos del viejo General, y con un tono que solo el moribundo podía escuchar, dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Sabes que anciano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo estar esperando a que mueras y comiences a pudrirte- dijo al fin mostrando su verdadera personalidad.- si te di tanto veneno es para que murieras rápido ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?

El General D'Coolette abrió los ojos de una forma que parecían que se le saldrían de las cuencas, mientras jadeaba. "¿Qué ha dicho?" ese fue su pensamiento.

-Si carcamán,- sonríe- ya estas muriendo y no quiero que te vayas sin saber la verdad, es lo menos que te debo, para empezar, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de decirlo? Tú no eres mi padre.

La respiración del viejo se acelera, mientras siente que se queda sin aire.

-Mejor dicho yo no soy tu hijo, supongo que has escuchado de Moebius, mi mundo, puede decirse que es un infierno en comparación con este mundo de ensueño vuestro. Descubro las ventajas de ser Antoine D'Coolette aquí, digamos que yo vi la gran oportunidad donde tu cobarde y llorón mocoso no y decidí aprovecharla.

"El no es mi Antoine, no es mi Antoine" siente tanto terror ante la confesión de este demonio, pero ni siquiera ha escuchado lo peor.

-Antoiiinee… aah…aah- trata de alcanzar el timbre pero Patch se lo quita.

-No,no, déjame que te cuente mas- sonríe por primera vez, se ve como un autentico Satan.

-Alguieeen… aah … ven…

-Jejeje, nadie vendrá, menos con esa voz tan débil y patética.

-Antoineee… ¿dondeee?

-Quieres saber de tu hijo ¿eeh? Pues puesto que yo ocupo su lugar en esta zona, decidí que lo mejor es que el ocupara mi lugar en Moebius, jejejejeje, lo golpe, me quede con su uniforme y le puse el mío, jejejejeje, y he sido Antoine D'Coolette durante los últimos 7 meses con tres días, y lo he hecho muy bien, pero dudo que el puto marica de tu hijo haya durado siquiera una semana, seguramente ya ha de estar muerto.

-Aah, aah, aah No, no,no,no…aah- esta tan desesperado que su corazon arde en ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero no puede, ya no tiene fuerzas.

- Ah, se siente tan bien poder ser honesto, es como si me quitaran un peso de encima, pero todavía no acabo, hay mas ¿sabes que causo la repentina enfermedad del Rey Maxximilian Acorn? Fue un veneno que siempre cargo conmigo, muy potente, a él se lo di poco a poco, y como ese veneno solo existe en mi Moebius, nadie en esta Zona puede reconocer los síntomas, y lo mejor de todo, te envenene también, pero como eres un viejo necio tuve que darte el doble y a veces el triple de lo que le daba al viejo Max.

-Lo,lo,lo…aah, aah-"El mato al Rey, mato al Rey y ahora es Rey en su lugar" Armand solo quiere pedir ayuda, decirle a alguien antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no desea llevarse esto a la tumba- Alguien… venga a-alguien…

-Jejejejeje, siempre leal, solo piensas que debes llevarme a la justicia. Al Mayor Sheriff nadie se le escapa ¿Verdad?, ¿no era así como te llamaban cuando serbias a Robonick? Pero me estoy saliendo del tema.

-Sa-Sallyyy… aah…

-A si, un secreto mas, puesto que ahora serás mi confesor, se que guardaras el secreto, mi amada esposa no está loca.

Armand se ahoga, el poco el aire que podía recibir era insuficiente, su garganta se esta serrando. Aire, precioso aire.

-Solo me he encargado de tenerla dominada, gracias a los avances de las drogas psiquiátricas, no sé por qué dicen que la psiquiatría es una farsa elaborada, si es una maravilla para apoyarte en la difícil tarea de quitar a estorbos del camino, así que no te preocupes por ella, por tu pequeña princesa, yo cuidare bien de ella- repentinamente tapo con sus manos la nariz y la boca de Armand, dispuesto a darle muerte, ya que no podía esperar. -Así que ya no te preocupes, yo me encargare de destruirla, la destruiré tanto moral como físicamente, no planeo matarla, ella es útil, pero si deseo verla destrozada, follarla tanto como me plazca, hasta enloquecerla hasta que ella se arrastre en su propia mierda como un cerdo sin cerebro, dejarla como una bestia babeante o drogarla hasta que reviente, lo que pase primero, pero no antes de desaparecer a todos esos estorbos, así que ya puedes morir e irte al infierno donde tu pequeño marica te espera.

"Antoine, hijo… aaah… regresa a casa... regresa… Salva a Sally,venga al Rey Max, salva nuestro reino, salva a todos, Antoine…Antoine… Anto…"

Y asi se extinguió la vida de uno de los más leales y valientes mobianos que haya caminado en este mundo loco, su rostro tiene una mueca de dolor, mientras que de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino del más profundo sentimiento de impotencia, pero nadie las vería, ya que Patch después de limpiar sus manos con un pañuelo, limpio el rostro y tiro el pañuelo a la basura.

-Asqueroso viejo, en verdad me causaste muchos problemas, si el otro viejo hubiera sido la mitad de terco que tú me habría causado demasiados problemas.-murmuraba mientras se daba cuenta que tenía que seguir con esta farsa un poco más. Era hora de jugar al doliente hijo al lado del lecho de su padre, así que tomo el timbre y comenzó a presionarlo.-¡Vengan de prisa! ¡Mi padre no reacciona!

Después de un minuto, el Dr Quack entro al cuarto con una expresión de tristeza, ya que él esperaba este desenlace, pero nunca es fácil tratándose de un amigo de tantos años.

-Lo lamento Antoine… el ya…- trato de poner la mano sobre el hombro de quien creía era el niño que trajo a Mobius hace 20 años, pero fue rechazado.

-Usted no hizo lo suficiente, es su culpa que el haya muerto- dijo con un fingido rencor mientras se retiraba del cuarto. En verdad luchaba por contener la risa.

Bunnie, caminaba en dirección a la habitación del General, ella lo había visitado todos los días desde su ingreso al hospital, pero no imagino encontrarse frente a frente con quien creía su gran amor perdido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto secamente.

-Yo, solo venia a visitar a un amigo enfreno.

-Pues no es necesario que vayas, el está muerto, le acabo de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

La noticia fue terrible para ella, porque siempre conservo la esperanza de que el viejo guerrero diera la lucha por mucho tiempo más. Y como es natural, ella comenzó a llorar, era sincera en su sentimiento de pérdida, era él padre de Antoine después de todo

-¡Antoine, yo lo siento mucha dulzura…!- dijo en medio de lágrimas, pero quedo muda ante las siguientes palabras de él.

-No seas una puta hipócrita, no era tu padre sino el mío, apenas lo conociste, en el fondo esta feliz de que mi padre este muerto, después de todo debes odiarme, vete al infierno con tus lágrimas falsas- y después de decir esto se fue seguido de su escolta.

-No es cierto, no es verdad- murmuraba mientras se cubría la cara con su mano robótica y su mano de carne y hueso.

En ese mismo día, en el Castillo Acorn.

Un joven guardia (un mapache)se aleja asustado de algo que le parece aterrador.

-¡Piedad, yo solo soy un fiel soldado al servicio de la familia real, no me perjudique de esta forma, soy demasiado joven para morir!

-Soy una reina y te estoy dando una orden. – Sally le hablo tan autoritaria.

-¡No, piedad, piedad!-suplicaba en medio de lagrimas.

El pobre tipo fue lazado y jalado, cayendo a los pies de la Reina Sally Acorn, quien solo llevaba puesta su corona, única prenda que estaba dispuesta a llevar en nombre de su espíritu libre de represión al cual se había abrazado tan dementemente.

-Eres el segundo padre de mi camada, te ordeno que me folles para embarazarme.- dice mientras le lame el cuello, sintiendo que lo dejaba tan nervioso que su pelo se erizo.

-¡NO!- La empuja y sale corriendo.

Sally cae al suelo, sintiendo que él le dio un golpe fuerte, así que eso fue suficiente para enfadarla, y entonces rugio como una bestia.

-¡ARRESTE A ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡QUIERO QUE LE CORTEN LAS PELOTAS Y LAS CLAVEN EN ESA PARED PARA ESTA NOCHE!- ordeno.

-¡ESPEREN! ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, NO PUEDEN CASTRARME, ELLA ESTA LOCA, NOOOOO!- se lo llevan a ejecutar la brutal orden.

-¡MUY BIEN, ESO ES UNA LECCION PARA TODOS, SI ME DESOBEDECEN EN UNA ORDEN SERAN CASTRADOS!

El mapache logro liberarse y salió corriendo, fue cuando entro El Rey regente seguido de su comitiva y se echo a sus pies.

-¡ELLA QUIERE CORTARME MIS… QUIERE CASTRARME! ¡PIEDAD,PIEDAD!

Patch miro con fastidio a este soldado acobardado, y después miro a su Reina, quien seguía gritando "¡QUE LE CORTEN LA POLLA!" Esto no debía salir del palacio, no era el tipo de cosas que le gustaría que se divulgaran rumores de que ella hizo que la follara toda la guardia real, pero pensó que sería divertido en otro nivel.

-¡LLÉVENSELO A LAS MAZMORRAS! ¡POR MARICA Y DESOBEDECER LA ORDEN DE LA REINA! ¡EN LUGAR DE CASTRACION ELECTROCULENLO HASTA QUE SE ORINE!

Siguieron los gritos del mapache hasta que recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Entonces El Rey dio la orden de encerrar a la reina en su habitación, claro después de calmarla con una inyección de Thorazine.

-¡NO!¡SUELTENME AHORA! ¡SOY LA MAS APROPIADA PARA SER MADRE DE TODO MOBIUS, FOLLENME PERO NO ME ENCIERREN! ¡AAAAAAAH!- la cargan dos Soldados mientras ella forcejea.

-Mañana se relevara a la guardia de la reina, quiero que solo las cadetes femeninas estén en el entorno de la Reina, para evitar los rumores maliciosos y traicioneros.- dijo con un tono solemne.

-Si señor- dijo el actual capitán de la guardia.

-Y algo mas, hagan los preparativos para celebrar las exequias de mi padre, quiero que sea sepultado en una tumba de honor.


	3. Funeral, charla y ser intocable

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

_Bueno, para empezar he visto que ha tenido una rápida aceptación este fic a pesar de que es dedicado a uno de los personajes que menos fics tiene, me refiero a Patch. La Razón por la que quise escribir esto fue que después de leer con mas detalles el relato de la Boda de Sally, desmarañar quien es quien(yo no crecí con estos comics, apenas los descubrí hace un año, por lo cual no sean demasiado duros conmigo), su juego en el relato, etc., etc., fui asaltada repentinamente por el deseo de una historia picante que relatara lo que nunca paso, La Noche de Bodas, que originalmente seria una historia auto conclusiva y que no pensaba continuar, pero algo me dijo, no es suficiente, "¿Cómo solo voy a contar una historia de Sally siendo drogada y violada por Patch?" la historia daba a mucho mas, y entonces pensé en desarrollarla, le estuve dando vueltas durante meses, hasta que ya no aguantando, le comente a un amigo muy especial ese anhelo de escribir un relato depravado con Patch ganando, en conversaciones previas yo le había comentado que si no fuera por la aparición repentina de Elias, habría sido imposible liberarse de Patch después, menos si consumaba el matrimonio, pero al contarle sobre el relato más en forma me animo diciendo "Genial, publícalo, me encantaría leerlo". Gracias Alex. Y fue cuando me puse a trabajar por enésima vez en "La Noche de Bodas" pero en ese momento me dio un ataque de audacia en el que despedazo todo lo que tengo y lo hago de nuevo, de cero, y deseche por el momento ese capítulo y escribí "Un poco de locura en la vida", usando un poco de lenguaje de carretonero, lo admito, pero ¡¿Qué sería una historia de drogas sin un lenguaje vulgar?, además de aderezarlo con un temor que muchas personas tienen, el temor de que te quiten incluso tu libertad de pensar y actuar por ti mismo. Patch ya gano, eso es seguro, y viendo la portada del STH 156, la expresión de Sally pudo ser tal vez un reflejo de que este era el rumbo original del relato, ya que parece que la hubieran drogado, su expresión es extraña considerando la enredada trama que ocupa ese número en particular. ¿No creen?._

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral, charla y ser intocable<strong>.

Los funerales no tardaron, incluso comenzaron justo cuando empezaba a lloviznar, el cielo estaba gris, se dice que cuando esta así un día es porque la persona no quería irse aun o no se ha ido en paz, podría ser el caso.

Todos rinden su respeto a quien fue un gran mobiano, quien los guió en esos senderos oscuros de la Gran Guerra, los adultos podían recordar su disciplina, su dedicación al trabajo, el se ganaba el respeto, no lo imponía por el rango, nunca daba una orden que no estuviera dispuesto a obedecer.

El Rey regente, está diciendo un discurso donde ensalza los meritos del difunto, donde enaltece la inspiración que fue para los soldados, mientras derrama una lagrima, llevando la enmascarada hasta niveles insospechados, incluso pensó por un momento que temía el creer su propia mentira.

Sally esta curiosamente muy en calma, sentada en una silla de ruedas usando un vestido, su mirada esta clavada en el ataúd, mientras que de su boca escurre saliva, una de las jóvenes encargadas del aseo de Sally limpia con un pañuelo la saliva, y le acomoda el cabello que cubre su cara.

Pero aunque ella no se dé cuenta es mirada por un pequeño zorro de dos colas, quien en verdad está preocupado por ella. El quiso visitarla varias veces, pero no le permitieron verla, escucho a la gente balbuceando sobre lo que le hizo a su madre, pobre Reina Alicia, todavía tiene moretones y dolor. Pero esta era la primera vez que la ve, y esta dispuesto a ver como acercarse a su "Tía". Pero Antoine dio orden de no permitir ningún acercamiento durante el funeral. El pequeño zorro tuvo que sufrir el trato déspota de los soldados, algunos conocidos suyos, sus miradas desean todo, ellos temían al rey regente.

-Vamos, Ella necesita del apoyo de todos los que la queremos, yo quiero estar cerca de ella- dice tratando de contener su indignación, lo cual no le es fácil, mientras siente estar en pleno derecho de estar cerca de Sally, después de todos ella cuido mucho de él de pequeño. – "Tía" Sally, Sally mírame- le habla de lejos sonriéndo y haciéndole señas con su mano enguantada. Pero se ve forzado cuando varios notaron su comportamiento y lo miraran de una forma hostil, después de todo, esta teniendo un mal comportamiento en una situación solemne, era un funeral por Madre Mobius. Así que desistió por el momento y se reúne con Rotor, quien le dirige una mirada desaprobando su comportamiento, Tails capto ese pensamiento y le dice-Ella me preocupa, esto no es normal, ella no había mostrado síntomas antes.- dijo susurrándole.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en el pobre Antoine? Su padre se acaba de morir, apenas pudo reencontrarse con él y no pudieron estar más tiempo por sus respetivos trabajos, lo peor es que se contiene, puede reventar en cualquier momento.- dice la morsa reprendiendo a Tails.

-Eso es otro asunto que me preocupa, detesto hacer comentarios sobre lo obvio, pero él ha cambiado mucho, tanto que me da miedo, míralo Rotor, el Antoine que todos conocemos no se comporta así, está demasiado ecuánime, como si fuera el funeral de cualquiera menos el de su padre, ¡por Madre Mobius…!- trata de bajar todavía más la voz cuando nota mas miradas- ¿Recuerdas cuando creímos que murió Sonic?, él me abrazo, ahora es el "Señor Super Duro como una roca".

Rotor no responde a eso, pero esta pensando en cada una de las palabras de Tails, sabe que hay verdad en sus palabras, Antoine había cambiado mucho, pero en cierta forma siempre considero que era una actitud que tomo ante las circunstancias, ante la presión de su padre en asuntos de su vida, tal vez algo también estaba mal con Antoine y nadie lo había notado, solo espera que no empeoe ahora que esta fungiendo como Regente. Pobre Rotor, si supiera.

Si Supiera alguien.

O mejor dicho, si supiera alguien que pudiera intervenir, alguien que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Por lo menos alguien que le importe.

-Armand D'Coolette, su nombre ha quedado inscrito en la historia de nuestra nación.- concluyo su discurso, con esa misma ecuanimidad que ahora le criticaban "sus allegados" pero que le admiraban el resto, un líder no debe dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones, debe ser fuerte, esa es una idea preconcebida entre el mobiano común. Los antiguos zoólogos humanos llamarían eso ser el macho alfa.

* * *

><p>El funeral concluyo, pero es notorio para varios que alguien no se presento, sobre todo al ver a los Hedgehog, sin Sonic. Nada extraño, considerando lo ocurrido el día de la boda, todavía había algunos murmurando sobre el atrevimiento de el llamado "Heroe de Mobius" de hacer un pequeño escándalo en una ceremonia tan solemne. Que Sonic se había vuelto en poco tiempo una persona no grata para Antoine estaba dado por hecho, pero había algo que nadie comprende aun, que es el mismo Sonic el que decidió no ir, sobre todo después de que la pobre Bunnie llego llorando de nuevo a su casa, entro de nuevo a su cuarto y Sonic tuvo que volver a consolarla, por las palabras que el "Doliente hijo" le vomito en el hospital, Sonic prefirió pasar el día con Bunnie, haciendo cualquier cosa, tal vez ayudarla a limpiar su casa, patearle el trasero algún chico malo, haraganear, lo que fuera. Aunque esto claro no le cayó en gracia a Fiona, al fin y al cabo no eran precisamente amigas. La única razón por la que ella también se presento en casa de Bunnie fue porque Sonic se lo pidió, ya que a causa del actual estado de Sally (sin olvidar que ella se caso con el amor de su vida) la conejita estaba más necesitada de una chica con quien compartir su tiempo.<p>

Los tres estan en la sala, Bunnie había cocinado algo, originalmente no estaba de ánimo pero Sonic trajo algunas cosas, un poco de todo, para animarla a hacer algo, podría decirse que esto fue una cita para tres, a lo cual a Fiona se le vino la extraña idea de que a lo mejor Sonic tramaba una actividad algo "extravagante" entre los tres, a lo que ella no habría estado de acuerdo, lo mira por unos momentos y después mira a Bunnie, es cierto que ella tenía una impresión de que ella era una coqueta, pero al tratarla más comprendió que es demasiado modosa como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Había escuchado sobre un breve acercamiento entre su actual novio y ella, pero Sonic le insistió que no era verdad, solo que una chica jamás se siente segura de nada, menos tratándose de estas cosas.

-La verdad es que me sorprendí de enterarme de lo de ustedes, te lo tenias bien oculto SugarSonic- dijo sonriendo la dulce Bunnie mientras lo miraba.

-Jejejeje.

-Al menos me alegra saber que no dejaste que la situación ten hundiera- se pone repentinamente melancólica, es obvio que todavía piensa en Antoine, mientras miraba un porta retrato que estaba con la foto hacia abajo.

Fiona lo mira también. Ella se levanto y lo toma entre sus manos y ve lo que es.

-Fi deja…

-Tu tan poco dejes que te pisotee- dice repentinamente la zorra- bueno, sé que no somos amigas ni nada, pero siempre escucho que dicen de ti los demás, "Bunnie es ardiente, una chica fuera de serie", admito que eso me hizo sentir algo insegura al principio. Hasta celosa.

-Se que no es verdad lo que dices- ella empieza a constiparse, esta conteniendo las lagrimas.- se que en el fondo todos me tiene algo de lastima.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le pregunto Sonic en un tono bastante molesto.

Ella solo se queda callada.

-Fue él ¿verdad?

Bunnie comenzó a llorar, ya no pudo aguantarlo.

-El día que rompió conmigo me dijo "tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo, yo no te amo, posiblemente nunca he podido enamorarme de ti, solo es que me daba tanta pena tu situación que no supe como decírtelo antes, la verdad es que siempre me causaste lastima"

-¡Maldito, como se atrevió a decirte eso!¡me dan ganas de irle a patearle el culo!- Sonic relamente esta furioso.

-¡Por favor no hagas eso! ¡no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa! ¡Eso es solo entre nosotros dos!

Sonic se sentía tan frustrado, no puede creer que el cobarde de Antoine le hubiera dicho esas cosas a alguien tal linda como Bunnie, incluso piensa que es lógico, "Él siempre fue un cobarde, seguro uso a Bunnie para que lo protegiera, que arrastrado" piensa mientras contiene su furia. Si supiera la verdad.

-Eso prueba que ese tipo nunca valió la pena- dijo Fiona- incluso podría decirse que Sally te salvo de una alimaña, sabes lo que deberías hacer, es olvidarte de toda esa mierda que te lanzo, hay muchos chicos buenos, no vale la pena que llores mas por él-Dice Fiona mientras sacaba la foto de Antoine del porta retratos, en el sonríe cálidamente, como en los días en que él la quería. – y no vale la pena que guardes este mal recuerdo tampoco.

-Ademas sabes que todos te queremos, porque no hay nadie con un corazón tan grande como el tuyo.

-Tienen razón,"shif", ya es momento de que me deshaga de esto, que solo me hace daño.- y en este momento ella toma la foto y la parte en dos, todavía ella tenía muy presente aquella noche donde ella protegió a Antoine de todos y cada uno de los peligros de la vieja Robotropolis, él la beso y le dijo "Gracias por cuidarme", y en este momento solo puede pensar que fue usada y desechada. Su corazón en verdad esta roto. Tira la foto a la basura y se limpio las lagrimas.-¡Fuera dolor!- dice mientras trata de sonreír, pero es una sonrisa tan dolorosa, tanto para ella como para Sonic.- Gracias Fiona, lo que me dijiste fue lo que necesitaba.

-Ni lo digas- sonrió un tanto despreocupada. En el fondo se siente contenta consigo misma, no todos los días alguien le daba gracias o le daba la razón en algo, tal vez ella en el fondo no estaba tan mal como todos decían.

Pero Sonic se queda pensando por un momento, acordándose de las palabras de Sally en el puente, "¿Antoine estaría abusando del estado mental de Sally?" La idea le causa escozor y molestia, como una herida infectada que se está pudriendo, solo que era una pudrición mental de la que estamos hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Castillo Acorn<strong>

Sally está en ese estado aturdido causado por las drogas que le han estado suministrando sin cesar, ni siquiera supo que estabo en un funeral, menos que era el funeral de su suegro. Patch esta muy ocupado planeando sus posibles nuevas estrategias, él se proponía emprender una campaña militar, tenían que extender su territorio, su gran rival es el Imperio Eggman. A estado estudiando sus tácticas, tendrá que encontrar su punto débil o ver cómo puede conseguir buenos aliados, a los que traicionara antes de que ellos pretendan traicionarlo evidentemente. En estos momentos da por concluida su Luna de Miel. Ya es hora de volver al trabajo.

Patch se encuentra en el salón del trono, y decidió sentarse en él para sentir el asiento, aunque si hay que ser honestos, el trono no se siente mejor que cualquier sillón cómodo, no es por comodidad, es por el poder envestido en el que vale tanto la pena, vale cada vida sacrificada y valdrá las cientos o miles que costara conservarlo, ya que pronto no solo sera el trono del reino de Acorn, sera el trono del Rey Supremo de Mobius, ya puede saborear las futuras y sangrientas victorias,como si pudiera ver a cada pueblo viniendo hasta él en suplica de misericordia, todos arrastrándose a sus pies. Quien no se incline ante el recibirá el castigo justo, la muerte para todo el que se oponga al poder de Antoine I, Rey Supremo de Mobius. Nada como tener un propósito en la vida.

El esta tan ocupado en sus pensamientos, como para notar la presencia de un visitante que se materializo parado en la pared, su visitante es un zorrito naranja con una singular cola doble, vestido con un estrambótico atuendo, solo tendría 8 años pero le mira con resentimiento mientras le apunta con un arma extraña y le dispara. Pero el proyectil no es más que un collar controlador.

-Antoine D'Coolette, alias Patch, estas bajo arresto por ser un criminal de las Multi-Zonas, por usurpación de identidad, el doble asesinato en contra de Maximilian Acorn y Armand D'Coolette, y tu complot en contra del resto de la Familia Real.-Dice mientras camina por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

-Maldito mocoso…-El esta preparando su sable pero el collar se activa comenzando a provocar algunas descargas.

-Y resistirse al arresto. Que tonto eres, ¿acaso no pensaste por un momento que en No Zona monitoreamos todas las demás Zonas, sabemos de tus actividades desde hace mucho, ahora estas frito coyote- sonrie triunfante esta contraparte de Tails mientras se prepara para una teletrasportacion doble.

Pero alguen mas apareció junto a Patch , un agente ZoneCop, y esto provoco que el zorrito sonria mas.

-Mira Zonic, atrape yo solo a un peligroso criminal, verdad que estuve genial…- pero entonces Zonic le quita su lanzador de collares y presiona un botón para desactivar el que el coyote tenia puesto. -¿Pero por qué?

-¡¿En que estabas pensando Ziles? ¡¿Crees que un cadete está en poder de hacer un arresto? –le grita furioso Zonic mientras sale disparada saliva de su boca.

-No entiendo, él es el malo, el mato a dos personas de otra dimensión y esta drogando a una chica inocente para volverla loca, el es el chico malo, debía detenerlo.

-No lo entiendes, ese es el problema, no puedes.-dijo en un tono tan grave, mientras recogía el collar.

-¡¿Por qué!?- grito el zorrito que hasta este momento se sabe que su nombre es Ziles.

-Porque él no está quebrantando las reglas, AntoinePrime al ser arrojado a Moebius, dejo un espacio vacío que su doble ha llenado…

-¡Pero el tiene la culpa que el pobre Antoine Prime terminara en Moebius!

-Lo que lo causo no esta en discusión.

-Se supone que debemos evitar este tipo de cosas, que tipos como él se metan con las vidas de personas de otras zonas. Sobre todo invadirlas y ponerlas en peligro.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada fuera de mi zona- dice repentinamente Patch mientras se limpia su uniforme- esta es mi zona, mi hogar, me voy a quedar. Sería estúpido de mi parte destruir mi hogar. Además no estoy interesado en invadir otras zonas, por mí que se pudran.

Zonic frunce la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Si no lo puedo arrestar entonces le diré a alguien, a todos, quien eres malvado para que ellos te castiguen!-dice Ziles haciendo una rabieta mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Hazlo, hazlo, pero según acabamos de dejar en claro, sus leyes también les impiden entrometerse en los asuntos de otras zonas ¡¿no? Jejejeje, ustedes no pueden intervenir en los asuntos de Mobius porque eso los convertiría en criminales.

Ziles comienza a llorar, esta frustrado en serio, el solo era un niño, un cadete, alguien que todavía no se ha dado cuenta que el multiverso era en realidad sínico y cruel. hasta ese momento.

-Vamonos de aquí, -dijo Zonic mientras le pone una mano en el hombro de su pequeño compañero-no te preocupes, no voy a reportar esto pero entiende, no podemos hacer nada aun, tenemos las manos atadas, por ahora.

Patch se sentó en el trono nuevamente, mientras esboza una sonrisa pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

-Buen viaje, les prometo cuidar muy bien de Sally y de Mobius, ahora que se que somos socios.

Debió quedarse callado, ya que estas palabras encendieron la ira de Zonic, quien como un relámpago corrió y dio un puñetazo al trono a un lado de la cabeza de Patch.

-Escúchame bien maldito pedazo de mierda, un dia vas a cometer un error, te vigilare y cuando cometas ese tu gran error, tu trasero será mío.

Patch ni se inmuto, solo siguió sonriendo, mientras lo mira con frialdad.

-Vamonos- dice el erizo policía al momento de desaparecer con Ziles.


	4. Al otro lado del espejo roto

**Al otro lado del espejo roto**

En el Castillo Acorn

Zona Moebius

Patch no se encuentra de buen estado de ánimo, ha tenido últimamente un inseparable compañero, una botella que pronto estará vacía, ha estado así desde una visión desafortunada, ¿cómo fue que toda su vida se fue al carajo en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez su vida no era perfecta pero era feliz, tenia amor, tenía amigos y a pesar de la presión de la academia tenia estabilidad, ahora todo era mierda, si vida, este mundo, estas personas, todo era una locura tras otra, estaba en el infierno.

Pero lo que vio esa tarde hace tres días fue posiblemente lo que lo tuvo al filo de la locura. A través de ese proyector dimensional del Dr. Kintobor, el nombramiento de Antoine D'Coolette como Rey Regente.

-¡M-Maaldito… Patch!-Murmuraba mientras estaba sentado en la cama bebiendo las últimas gotas de ese Ron corriente que había logrado conseguir, la botella hizo un precioso ruido al estrellarse contra la pared -¡y maaalditos mierdosos que diseen que el alcohoool te hace olvidarrr!-arrojo la botella vacía.-¡Toodavia sigooo recordando que yo soy yo!

Y en ese momento noto como el cuarto parecía moverse por momento, solo hasta entonces comprendió que estaba en verdad ebrio, trato de no mirar, desviando la mirada a otro sitio, fue cuando vio el espejo, ese elegante espejo de cuerpo entero que Patch tenía en su cuarto, por un momento le pareció que el reflejo no era el suyo, sino de alguien más, se veía hecho un mamarracho, el que siempre había sido tan pulcro, tan limpio, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, ¿Cuentos días llevaba en esta borrachera?

-¡¿Quiiién ereees?- Busco rápidamente su sable y se tambaleo (creyendo que se dirigía a un paso firme) hacia el espejo. Le dio la impresión de que el despojo le miraba con una actitud amenazante- ¡Contesta con un demoniooo! ¡¿Quieeen ereees?

Le tomo unos momentos el admitirlo, estaba amenazando a su propio reflejo, pero en su mente embotada todavía persistía la idea de que el del espejo no podía ser él mismo. El no podía tener su uniforme tan sucio y manchado de esas marcas amarillentas, tener la barba crecida o mucho menos su pelo tan despeinado, él no podía estar en ese estado tan indigno. ¿o si? si su padre lo viera en ese momento, seguro lo repudiaría como hijo.

-Jejejeje- en ese momento empezó a reír débilmente- jejejejejejeje, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

La risa rabiosa se escuchaba afuera de la habitación, lo que a Antoine le tenía sin cuidado. Todo era una maldita locura.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Esta vida que no se construyo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Este maldito Moebius.

-BUUUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¡Este maldito reflejo que solo mostraba a medias quien era él en realidad y peor, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo!

-¡MALDITOOOO, VETE DE MI VISTA!- grito al momento de golpear el espejo con su sable, tan fuerte que este se despedazo. Los fragmentos más grandes todavía mostraban el rostro desencajado del coyote. Quien ahora se encontraba llorando – quiero ir a casa…- murmura mientras se quita el parche del ojo y cubre sus ojos que derraman cuantiosas lagrimas.

En la Clínica Kintobor, dos horas más tarde.

-Vaya bonita, veo que has mejorado bastante- dice cierto conocido Zorro Dandy mientras está sentado al lado de la cama de una chica mangosta, cuyas rastas moradas reposaban en la almohada.

-No sé cómo. Ese matasanos no me da ni siquiera un cigarro.-dijo con cierta frustración en su voz. -además a que debo tu visita, Viejo Verde.

-Vaya con la niña, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

Ella lo miro con cierto resentimiento, ella estaba herida, incluso rota y el estaba buscando sus despojos. Merlín Prower no era precisamente alguien de fiar, menos considerando que para entrar inmovilizo todas las defensas de Kintobor, junto con el mismo Dr. Kintobor, quien estaba paralizado en su hechizo de Incertidumbre Quántica, en un estado entre la vida y la muerte.

-Ya te lo dije, no confió en ti.- Respondió ella mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero en verdad, reflexiona, tu vida como está ahora no tiene futuro, Rossy vendiéndote mientras ella gana más y más dinero, tu eres a la que joden a diario, y lo veo en tus ojos, estas cansada de la vida, incluso quieres morirte y librarte al fin de esta mierda, pero algo te lo evita…

Ella lo mira con su seño fruncido, solo tiene 16 años, pero ha perdido esa jovialidad propia de una chica.

-Deseas mas vengarte de todos los que te han herido que morir, eso te da fuerzas, te mantienen viva.

-Sí, quiero que paguen- dijo con tanto veneno en su voz.

-Pero tu cuerpo es débil, tanto que no podrías llegar muy lejos en esa venganza tuya. Al menos que…

-¡Maldita sea, escupe eso de una vez!-exclamo ella furiosa.

- Yo te daré ese poder a cambio de que me aceptes como tu único amo.

-Jodete.

-Bien, todavía no te acepto eso como un rechazo, búscame en mi humilde hogar cuando te hayas decidido. –En ese momento la beso en los labios y metió mano a su cuerpo debajo de las sabanas, ella estaba muy débil aun para quitárselo de encima y le dolía su vientre aun.-te estaré esperando.

La chica se sintió mareada, incluso por momentos pensó que estaba delirando como consecuencia del aborto que sufrió hace unos días, hasta que vio a la echidna que acompañaba a Merlín poniendo una inyección en su suero, y comprendió por su propia experiencia que era algún tipo de droga.

-¿Alguna vez te has inyectado morfina?- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No…- ella sonrió levemente mientras sentía el levantamiento por el fármaco.

-Él flaco aquél la tenia bien oculta, considéralo un obsequio junto a esta tarjetita de "Recupérate pronto Baby"-Dijo mientras le colocaba la mencionada tarjeta al lado de su cabecera. – y ya sabes, cuando mejores date una vuelta.

-Tal vez…- murmuro mientras serraba los ojos, seguía sonriendo, así se veía tan infantil e inocente.

-Nos vemos querida Mina- se retiro con su escolta el viejo zorro de la habitación, a medida que salía del hospital todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, excepto por el Dr. Kintobor y un joven mangosta de piel amarillenta y cabello negro un largo y rizado que levemente le cubría el rostro, quienes no pudieron recuperar el movimiento hasta que Merlín estuvo fuera de la clínica y lo primero que hizo el veterinario fue revisar a la mangosta, quien sufría de los efectos de la morfina.

-Bastardo inconsciente, darle drogas a una adicta en rehabilitación…- murmuraba mientras revisaba sus signos vitales en caso de que ella sufriera una arritmia.

-Él puede hacer eso y más - dijo en un tono tan cantarín mientras sentía las revisiones del "Doc" – porque es Merlín Prower , shiii, jajajajaja.

-De eso creo que ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo el chico mientras se abrazaba a si mismo- creí por un momento que había muerto.- lo dijo con cierto acento afeminado, se quejo antes de notar que nadie estaba prestándole atención. – necesito un pitillo, aah- se limpiaba el sudor frio de la frente.

-Si quieres fumar recuerda que debes hacerlo en la entrada.- dijo Kintobor mientras atendía a la "Anti Mina".

-¿Ella va a estar bien?- le pregunto al notar la preocupación del Doc

-Tengo que tenerla en observación, si quieres fumar hazlo de una vez, pero después de acabarte el alquitrán, regresa aquí, necesitare ayuda.

-Si, entiendo.

-Deberías dejarlo.

-Doctor, deje a Ashley fumar si eso es lo que quiere, al menos no es como si fuera adicto a los alucinógenos, nooo?- Dijo la chica mientras trataba de levantarse, pero no podía por que Kintobor le puso las correas y estas la tenían inmovilizada. - ¡que aburrido es usted! ¡Cuando salga de aquí me fumare todos los cigarros que me hinche la gana!

-Supongo que lo harás – fue lo único que respondió el delgado humanoide mientras terminaba de estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

Afuera de la Clínica

Ashley estaba fumando uno de esos cigarros corrientes que podía conseguir a duras penas, mientras pensaba que la vida se le estaba complicando mucho, no podía regresar al "Orfanato de Rossy", menos después de las cosas que le dijo a la maldita proxeneta, incluso no se explica cómo es que obtuvo tanto valor en ese momento, solo recuerda claramente que cuando Antoine regreso al burdel, diciendo que Rastafari (como Mina era conocida por todos) estaba en esta clínica, Rossy no demostró más que la frustración de no poder seguir ganado dinero a costa de los huesos de la pobre chica, después todo lo vio rojo.

-Supongo que esto pasa cuando tienes a alguien que te quiere y quieres- murmuro mientras seguía fumando.

Ashley termino en "El Orfanato" como la mayoría de las putas y putos de Rossy, el escapo de su casa cuando tenía 8 años, huyendo de su padrastro, el maldito depravado le marco la vida, mientras que su madre simplemente decidió ignorar su agonía, la única persona a la que recordaba con cariño de su infancia era su abuela, pero ella murió antes de que este monstruo entrara en su vida. Un niño tan desvalido es carne para los lobos, sobretodo en Moebius. En manos de Rossy paso de ser un niño prostituido a ser un prostituto Gay, lo peor fue que desarrollo una actitud sumisa, al grado de que era mangoneado y golpeado a cada rato por la maldita ardilla, quien gustaba tanto de infringir dolor a "sus niños" si no hacían lo que les ordenaba, incluso tenía previsto para los castigos una autentica cámara de torturas debajo del prostíbulo.

-De acordarme me activa lo miedica, jejeje, doy lastima- dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima que se le escapo al recordar algo que lo asqueaba más que nada, que en ocasiones lo obligo a violar alguna chica que se saliera "del redil", el en verdad nunca quiso hacerlo, tenia tanto miedo, hizo cosas nefastas por miedo. Jamás espero encontrar a una amistad sincera, hasta que conoció a Rastafari, la primera vez que la vio se dio cuenta que aunque ella volaba alto estaba con sus alas rotas, Rossy la encontró en un callejón según escucho, su rostro olía a solventes, y estaba sucia, Rossy la pulió, pretendió domesticarla, pero aun así daba pelea, era un animal fiero, con los clientes era violenta.

"Yo odio a los hombres, putas fabricas de esperma" eran las palabras que se le escuchaban más a menudo a una niña de tan solo 14 años, Rossy encontró otro medio para domar a esta fiera, ya que en ocasiones el dolor le era un método eficaz, con Rasta parecía haber un factor que la inmunizo en poco tiempo, así que si el dolor no la doblaba, lo aria con el placer. Con todo su arsenal de armas de seducción doblego a una fiera, al grado que en algunos momentos la fiera creyó amar a su captora, él recordaba una noche en que ella se arrastro literalmente mientras lloraba por que se dio cuenta que Rossy no la amaba, la bruja la había drogado al extremo de tenerla completamente sumisa y la había entregado a una jauría de lobos que la penetraron sin piedad, un castigo por un intento de escapar una noche antes (ella jamás había perdido la meta de alejarse del toxico amir de Rossy, en el fondo ella siempre pudo saberlo, la estaba destruyendo) Rastafari estaba llorando y gimiendo como una criatura desamparada, incluso llamaba a su madre, lo cual confirmaba lo sumamente confundida que estaba en esos momentos, Ashley la abrazo (solo eso) y la reconforto. Después de esa noche, ellos se hicieron tan cercanos que se platicaban sus cosas, tal vez el hecho de ser los únicos gay en ese maldito lugar era también un elemento de identificación, pero a decir verdad, tenía la actitud de un chico pervertido y mujeriego, era un chico en cuerpo de mujer, mientras que el se siente demasiado femenino. Ella daba la cara por él y a el le hubiera gustado dar la cara más por ella. Con ella encontró aceptación, amistad, comunicación en donde nunca antes la había encontrado.

Cuando Antoine llego esa noche, diciendo que ella había sido golpeada y que había perdido a un bebé que ignoraban todos que estaba esperando, Rossy solo se limito a decir.

-Pequeña lesbiana, se atrevió a embarazarse a escondidas (eso no era verdad),¡ que le saquen esa maldita cosa! ¡que la tiren a la basura! Además estoy esperando que regrese para seguir ganando el dinero que me debe por cuidar tanto de ella.

En ese momento Ashley reacciono:

-Maldita seas, ella podría estar muriéndose, y a ti solo te importa el dinero. Púdrete junto con tu maldita alma….- después de eso no está seguro si la ha golpeado, si la arrastro, si fue brutal, todas esas escenas están es su cabeza pero no está seguro de si ocurrieron o no. Solo recuerda a Antoine jalándolo y llevándolo a este hospital y encontrar que la pobre Rasta esta hincada frente a una mesa, hecha un mar de lágrimas y dolor pidiendo perdón al cuerpo de su bebé muerto.

"¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… yo no quería lastimarte, no lo sabía, en verdad no sabiaaa!"

Ashley estaba tan concentrado en estos malos recuerdos que no noto que alguien venia hasta que escucho un ruido fuerte, estremecedor mejor dicho. Corrió hasta la sección de la zanja que era iluminada por los refractores del sistema de seguridad. Lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta al momento de bajar la zanja.

-¡Antoine! ¡Cariño, estas bien!

Antoine había conducido en estado de ebriedad, perdiendo la perspectiva de la distancia entre su moto y la mencionada zanja, cayó dentro y termino colgando del manubrio mientras su cola le hacia un saludo a la luna.

-Me estaba preguntando qué había pasado con el camarada Antoine y ahora me doy cuenta, estas mas borracho que todo "El Orfanato" en un año nuevo.-reflexiono unos instantes- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin matarte en el camino?

El coyote no responde a esa pregunta, solo balbucea algo que no puede entenderse bien, Ashley lo ayuda a incorporarse, con mucho trabajo ya que es pesado y el chico mangosta no es precisamente un chico atlético. El peso muerto provoca que pierda el equilibrio y caen juntos al fondo de la zanja. Ashley lucha por levantarse y sale de ahí y comienza a jalar a Antoine para sacarlo. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que gimió la mangosta, no obstante las circunstancias atípicas. Sus cuerpos quedaron tan estrechos que por unos momentos le pareció escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amigo forastero, no podía negar que sentía atracción por Antoine, tal vez porque no era un típico macho de Moebius, tal vez ese carácter mas apacible era lo que le gustaba de él.

-¿Por qué has estado bebiendo tanto?- dijo mientras le quitaba el parche mal colocado y acomoda su cabello que ahora estaba despeinado y tapando su cara.

-¡Nadaaa tiene sentiidooo!- Balbuceo mientras hace a un lado a Ashley y trata de levantarse y caminar, pero su equilibrio esta tan mal que no tarda en resbalar y caer en la zanja nuevamente.

-¡Antie!- grito Ashley mientras se preparaba para rescatarlo de nuevo de la trampa en la tierra.

Entrada de la clínica, 13.54 minutos después.

-En serio, no puedo creer que hagas esto contigo mismo…-murmuraba el Ashley mientras ayudaba a caminar al coyote. Quien apenas estaba consciente, ya ni siquiera sabía si era por el golpe o por el alcohol.

-¡Es esteee manicomio, saca lo peor de todooo, hasta loo peor de mii!- se queja mientras es arrastrado a dentro de la clínica.

Ash siente mucho pesar por esta situación, sabe que esto es consecuencia de la desesperación de haberlo perdido todo, no puede evitar que sus orejas se encojan un poco. Ahora se siente angustiado por él, ha visto a tantos perder lo poco que les quedaba de esta misma forma, si él se vuelve adicto, nunca podrá recuperarse.

-Por favor no, por favor no te rindas, no pierdas la esperanza- murmuraba mientras seguía arrastrándolo y ayudándolo a caminar. Puede darse cuenta de que tiembla como si tuviera mucho frio, incluso lo siente frio en estos momentos.

-Buunniee…- En eso se desmaya.

-¿Anti, Anti?…Antoine ¡ANTOINE!


	5. Deseando no recordar

DESEANDO NO RECORDAR

En Moebius.

Antoine sentía que había caído a un lugar oscuro, tanto que no podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar ruido, tanto que lo dejaba sordo, que podría enloquecerlo.

-¡Basta!- sentía que el sudor escurría en todo su cuerpo, mientras que era asfixiado por un calor infernal-¡¿Estoy en el infierno?!- la idea podría ser que el termino en el infierno por la confusión de que en algún lugar, creyeran que él era Patch- ¡es lo único que faltaba, yo en el infierno en vez de Patch!

-No dulzura- dijo una voz con ternura- no estás en el infierno.

-Bunnie… Bunnie, dime que eres tú por favor- su voz era un susurro, pero se percibía como un ruego desesperado.

-Dulzura…- fue lo único que dijo la voz, ya no sabía si era la voz de una mujer o un hombre, comenzó a dudar que fuera ella.

-Por favor alguien ayúdenme, me estoy volviendo loco- siente que las fuerzas se le han esfumado. – ¿estoy en el Infierno?

- Anti… Anti…- se escucha una voz algo frágil

-¿Qué?

-Despierta… vamos dulzura, no estás en el infierno, pero despierta- esa voz empezó a materializarse en un rostro.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?- Antoine está en una cama de hospital, con un suero conectado a una de las venas de su brazo izquierdo y completamente despojado de su ropa-¿Por qué estoy sin ropa?<p>

-Te la quite- dijo Ashley sin el menor remordimiento. Incluso en sus labios había una sonrisa que recuerda el dicho de gato que se comió al canario o algo así.

Antoine sintió la necesidad de asegurarse que la sabana estaba bien colocada, sujetándola con ambas manos y cubriendo más su pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ashley ya comportándose mas serio ante la convalecencia del pobre coyote.

-Como un calcetín volteado – esto no tenía mucho sentido, si no se toma consideración ante el hecho de que tenía algo más serio que una resaca.

-¡¿Qué trataste de hacer "cariño"?! – le acaricia la cabeza, un gesto dulce de su parte, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de que esto sería lo más cerca que podría llegar con él. Tantos chicos buenotes y para colmo heterosexuales.

"Cariño", tristemente comprendió el coyote que la voz que confundió con la de Bunnie, su adorada, que quisiera escapar de este infierno de mundo, solo por el dulce privilegio de verla una vez más, resulto la voz de Ash Mongoose, corrijo, Anti Ash Mongoose o la mangosta mejor conocida como Ashley, alguien tan afeminado que podía hacer a cualquiera verse varonil, incluso a él, de su pecho escapaba un desfallecido suspiro, no podía sentirse más desgraciado, ni aun proponiéndoselo (aunque eso de proponerse ser desgraciado es algo aparentemente absurdo).

-Veo que has despertado Antoine- dijo una voz bastante seria.

Antoine sintió tanta pesadez al momento de voltear y ver quien le estaba hablando, pero nunca le ha gustado no ver directo a las personas, incluso las que le intimidan, era justamente un overlander alto y delgado, con un espeso bigote rojo y su cabeza reluciente con la luz artificial, normalmente lo habría saludado, pero su actual estado de salud lo tenía con tal desanimo.

-Dr. Kinterbor… yo ¿Qué me paso? – decía tan lastimero, tan frágil.

-Si buscabas cometer suicidio, pues encontraste un buen método, sufriste una congestión alcohólica, de no ser porque chocaste milagrosamente tu cuatrimoto en la zanja fuera de la clínica, no habría habido nadie que pudiera salvarte.

-¡Si, que coyote tan idiota eres!- escucho una voz familiar al otro lado de una cortina, estaba compartiendo habitación con Mina Moongoose, alias Rastafari.- De haber sabido que le ibas a entrar tanto al trago nos hubiéramos ido de parra los dos.

-¡¿Qué?!- el Veterinario alzo la voz, no le parecía nada de lo que decía su paciente.

-Estoy bromeando- dijo ella algo frustrada, la verdad es que la idea de Antoine teniendo una congestión alcohólica le estaba resecando la garganta. Recordar que ya bebió su último trago era más difícil de lo que una persona sana y libre de cualquier tipo de toxicomanía podría entender, ella se estaba dando dolorosamente cuenta de lo débil y frágil que también era, tan joven y había probado cada sustancia conocida, ahora si podía decirlo, sin droga se sentía en verdad jodida. Más de lo que se ha sentido en estos años, sobretodo lidiar con ese maldito sentimiento de vergüenza, "Una güila, una puta ramera, eso es lo que eres, no vales nada. ¡¿Qué sentido tiene eso de ahora estar limpia?! , por amor a lo que sea, solo son sueños, tú no mereces más que ser follada, has permitido ser vendida por tener droga para mitigar un dolor que no estuviste dispuesta a afrontar, heriste a tu propio hijo de la peor forma: ¡drogándote estando embarazada!" su vergüenza le gritaba esas cosas, ella podría murmurar todo lo que pudiera, "yo no sabía ", pero la vergüenza volvería a la carga con "viste su cuerpo, era irreconocible como algo normal, deforme, enfermo, retardado, ¡Claro, Bomer lo mato de un buen puñetazo a las entrañas de su puta madre!,¡¿ pero que vida pudo haber tenido de vivir?!" eso no, ya no quería escuchar esa sentencia de la vergüenza, dolía tanto. Quería salir corriendo, quería beber, quería fumar, quería una dosis de lo que fuera, algo que la dejara estúpida por un tiempo. Bien había hecho Kinterbor en amarrarla a esa cama.

-Yo no me quise suicidar…- dijo débil Antoine mientras sentía como su cabeza le seguía dando vueltas – Solo… aah… no sé, nunca había bebido tanto.

-Pues parece que quisiste ponerte al corriente- dijo Ashley mientras se sentaba en una silla y lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de una mescla de dulzura, preocupación y algo de reproche, aunque realmente el reproche estaba en la cabeza de Antoine, más que en la mirada de la mangosta macho.

-Pues fuiste bastante irresponsable me temo, espero por tu bien que no se vuelva a repetir. – El veterinario cruzo los brazos y lo miro detenidamente.

-No Doctor.- en verdad se veía como un animal atropellado.

Por más estricto que fuera Kinterbor como médico, no podía evitar compadecer a sus pacientes, sabía que todos la tenían muy dura la vida afuera del campo de fuerza, sobretodo que Moebius es un mundo lleno de violencia y brutalidad.

-Si necesitas a hablar con alguien, sabes que estoy aquí, cuando te sientas mejor.

"¿Cuando me sienta mejor?" Antoine sintió como un escozor en la nuca, en su espalda. Era un sentimiento fuerte el que despertó esa frase "cuando te sientas mejor".

-Ese es mi problema, no me sentiré mejor, no puedo después de lo que vi. Yo… no puedo estar bien, no puedo… ¡No sabiendo que Patch ha robado la corona!- grito mientras se levantaba, ¿Cómo había encontrado esas fuerzas para levantarse considerando su estado? ¿La adrenalina? Quizás, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron tan rápido como sus pies tocaron el suelo, cayendo de hinojos y su rostro termino envuelto entre sus brazos. Ashley tuvo que ayudarlo a subir a la cama. Antoine estaba llorando de rabia. – Era mi vida y ese maldito truhan me la robo y ahora usurpo el trono… yo aquí sin poder hacer nada.

-Y volvemos a la misma canción, Idiota: "si existiera forma de escapar" "si pudiera volver a casa", "solo golpea los talones Doroty y estarás en casa" a perdón, supongo que no sabes de donde viene esa línea, el caso es que no se puede, no sigas con lo mismo – Le regaña Rastafari muy molesta de sus lloriqueos. – Eso es todo lo que haces, solo lloras, te quejas y sientes que eres el único que tiene un problema, pues no es así, muchos estamos tan fregados como tú, viviendo una vida que no quisimos y aceptando que en este lugar solo queda una de dos, o vives con este horror o mejor te vas para el otro lado.

Al escuchar esto Antoine se acostó de forma que le dio la espalda a la cortina que escondía a su compañera y se tapó con la sabana, sollozando y no queriendo hablar ni ver a nadie por un tiempo.

-Bien hecho Rastra, definitivamente eres un gran apoyo. – Ashley se asomó y le recrimino, pero fue cuando noto que ella estaba llorando también, en el fondo no quería escupir toda esa basura que salió de su boca, pero era tarde, estaba arrepentida y molesta consigo misma. Odiaba en que se convirtió. Ashley lo sabía bien, la conocía bien.

Antoine lloro por unos minutos, escuchando como el Dr. Se retiraba a seguir su ronda, sus lágrimas empaparon la sabana, después de eso sintió como volvía a estar cansado y se quedó dormido. Fue un sueño pesado e incómodo, un sueño que más parecía que se hundía en un pantano lleno de suciedad. No podía desconectarse de lo que estaba pasando, de que todo parecía ir en su contra.

-Antoine…- Se escuchó una voz que le llamo – Antoine, ¿estas dormido?

El abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ahora todo le parecía más oscuro, habrían pasado varias horas y apagaron seguramente las luces.

-Antoine – Era Rastafari del otro lado de la cortina.

-Estoy despierto.- dijo con un tono molesto, ya que él no creía merecer que ella le dijera todas esas cosas.

-Siento ser una bocazas, siento que digo más de lo que debería, entiendo que tú no eres de por aquí, que no puedes lidiar con estas cosas, ni yo puedo.

Antoine se sintió sorprendido, nunca pensó que ella hiciera un gesto tan simple como disculparse, no la creía capaz, pero en el fondo él no la creía mala persona, después de todo ella lo descubrió cuando Frey se lo llevo a rastras a el burdel de Rose. Ella pudo ganar algún provecho con decirle a "Sus nuevos amigos" quien era en realidad, pero en vez de eso ella lo protegió, la razón, que odia a los Luchadores contra la libertad más que nada, eso es lo que ella ha dicho siempre, pero en el fondo, tal vez, ella es una buena persona, al menos ella es lo más cercano a una amiga en un mundo como este.

-Tal vez tienes razón, debería resignarme y aceptar que esta será mi vida de ahora en adelante y vivir con ello – dijo el coyote algo incómodo. – pero no me resulta fácil.

-¿Es por ella? ¿Tu chica? – pregunto como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Bunnie es mi amor verdadero. Ella es tan dulce, tan buena, no importa la situación, ni que tan aterrado me sentía, con ella podía ser incluso valiente. Solo espero que no me odie por las cosas que le habrá hecho ese impostor.

-¿Estás seguro que ella te ama?

-Sí, estoy muy seguro, "shif", ella me ama.

-Entonces ella no te odia, cuando las mujeres nos enamoramos, en verdad nos volvemos ciegas a todo lo malo que nos hagan, eso nos impide odiar.

-¿Qué?

Entonces una imagen se pudo dibujar en la mente de Antoine, era como una escena de teatro, en la duela estaban Bunnie y Patch, la coneja a los pies del coyote que tenía ahora su cabeza adornada con la corona.

"-Por favor, no me alejes de ti, te amo, no puedo vivir separada de ti."

"-Niña, no me interesas, ya estoy casado y no necesito de una aventura en estos momentos. – dice mientras le da un bofetón."

"-¡No me importa que me pegues, solo quiero estar contigo, por favor!"

"-¿conque si?"

Patch se veía maligno con esa expresión de lascivo que podía tener, o en este caso Antoine estaba imaginando de más. Imaginando cosas que asustarían a su casta mente.

Antoine mordía la sabana completamente frustrado de no poder evitar algo así. Parecía loco ante la imagen en su cabeza de ese monstruo aprovechándose de su inocente e indefensa (al menos en su mente) Bunnie. Humillándola, sobajándola y pisoteando su noble corazón.

-Mejor que me odie. Ódiame.

-¿Qué? – Rasta no entendió lo que Antoine quiso decir.

-Nada.

Rasta pudo notar la frustración de Antoine. Según lo que había hablado con el anteriormente sabia cosas sobre Mobius, era un mundo muy distinto a Moebius, todas las cosas que ella conocía como Don Quijote, El Mago de Oz, literatura junto con todas las mitologías humanas que los Overlandes custodiaron al grado de preservarlas solo para verse todo eso perdido gracias a Sonic y su pandilla, eso era desconocido para los mobianos del mundo de Antoine. Moebius era un planeta donde hubo una paz rígida, eso sí, pero tan larga que provocó que la gente no comprendiera lo importante que era, como una manzana brillante roída por un gusano, ahora todo era podrido en Moebius, podría recordar ahora a su madre diciendo que los jóvenes no debían ser tratados tan rígidamente, que necesitaban una forma saludable de explorar el mundo que los rodeaba, crecer en un entorno más amable, mas amoroso. Rasta con respecto a su madre, la consideraba el único adulto en el cual pudo confiar, fue la primera persona a la que Sonic destruyo desgraciadamente.

-¿Sonic esta allá, no? – ella pregunto.

-Sí, y él está allá. – Antoine podía recordar como a quien creía era el Sonic de Moebius le había quitado al horrible Bomer su rayo inter-dimensional antes de que el pudiera echarle el guante. – lo bueno es que él no puede engañar a nadie, pues él Sonic que conocí está muerto, pero seguro estará causando problemas.

-Seguro que sí, con eso de que se cree parido por los dioses, se cree Adonis o algo así.

-¿Adonis?

-Quiero decir que se cree la gran cosa. No sé qué le ven las chicas a un tipo como él, yo lo veo muy imbécil.

-Jejeje, me recuerdas a mí con mi Sonic, durante un tiempo yo me sentí así, extraño a ese erizo.

-En eso no me parezco a ti, ya que lo mío es más que antipatía, yo en verdad detesto a ese tipo.

El coyote cerró los ojos y trato de recordar a Bunnie, ella había comenzado a dejarse crecer el cabello, la última vez que la vio, este le llegaba a los hombros. En ocasiones, cuando tenía oportunidad de salir del colegio militar, el pasaba tiempo con ella, haciendo cosas simples si las circunstancias se los permitían como pasear por ahí o comer algo juntos. A sus ojos ella no dejaba de volverse más hermosa. Estar con ella siempre fue tranquilo, por lo menos cuando no había una situación de riesgo. Podía recordar que ella le propuso vivir juntos, pero la idea de hacer eso le parecía muy vergonzosa, además de pensar que su padre no lo aprobaría, pero en cierta forma ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho, "Hubiera sido hermoso ese tiempo juntos." Pensaba mientras volvía abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p>En Mobius Prime<p>

En su casa, Bunnie estaba terminando de lavar los platos, antes de irse a dormir, mientras que su mente giraba en tantas direcciones, pensando en tantas cosas era más que obvio que la vida tenia que seguir para ella, sobretodo tenía que afrontar que seguiría sin Antoine. Las palabras de Fiona concordaban con los hechos, un hombre que cree que le hace un favor a una mujer por estar con ella no es suficiente macho para tener una mujer, no vale la pena llorar por ello. Bunnie siempre creyó que Antoine D'Coolette era un caballero, pero ahora ya no podía creerlo más.

Bunnie se hizo una promesa, no suplicaría, no se arrastraría, no se humillaría, no después de todo lo que había pasado, ella sería una dama ante las circunstancias, por muy abollado que estuviera su pobre corazón.

Antoine la había hecho a un lado y ella seguiría adelante.

"Es lógico, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos él estaba encandilado con Sally, solo buscaba llamar su atención, pero ella solo parecía tener ojos para Sonic o pensar como derrotar a Robonik."

Un suspiro se escapó de su pecho mientras dejaba los platos en el escurridor. De sus ojos se asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

"El siempre quiso casarse con ella ¿solo me uso para qué? ¿Para olvidarla? ¿Para qué lo cuidara? Yo ya no quiero estar triste por esto, no más, yo voy a ser feliz. Mañana empieza la temporada de buscar novio para mi"

Penso mientras veía en el fregadero unos cuantos desperdicios del lavado de trastes, todos atrapados en la coladera, los tomo y se dispuso a tirarlos a la basura, pero fue cuando noto los restos de la foto que esa misma tarde ella había roto animada por Fiona y Sonic (en realidad más por Fiona), lo que quedaba de una linda foto de su ex novio, en el fondo de ese basurero. Por un instante sintió que se había precipitado en romper y desechar ese recuerdo, pues no podía decir que fue una mala relación, pues durante ese tiempo, ella fue muy feliz con él, Antoine fue cariñoso, tímido pero tierno, incluso cuando tuvo que ser operada (para colocarle sus actuales prótesis permanentes) Antoine fue un apoyo. Ahora todo era tan diferente que parecía una locura.

Bunnie tomo los restos de la foto y junto las piezas, se quedó mirando esa foto rota unos minutos.

-Mañana comenzara una nueva vida para mí, sin ti, nunca entenderás que yo estaba más que dispuesta a compartir mi vida contigo, nunca sabrás lo que dejaste ir, yo voy a olvidarte, solo porque en verdad no creo merecer sentirme tan miserable todo el tiempo, además de que me volveré loca solo por estar dándole vueltas a si me usaste o si en realidad alguna vez me amaste, así que adiós Antoine, espero que seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste, al fin de cuentas no te deseo ningún mal.

Tomo los restos de la foto y los coloco en una urnita que encontró un día, no era nada elegante, era tan solo una baratija de bonito aspecto, estaba en una repisa con otros adornos. Esos trozos de foto se quedarían ahí como las cenizas de lo que fue una tierna relación que no llego a sobrevivir a las circunstancias. Después de eso Bunnie se fue a dormir.


	6. El Dolor de una Reina

**Comentarios de Pulpomolcagetero:**

_Han pasado bastantes cosas, incluyendo la alteración de la realidad en el universo creado por Archie. Lo curioso al final es que no estoy a disgusto con ello, porque entiendo las razones por las cuales se tomo una decisión tan drástica, concluyendo que ahora podremos ver en comic una adaptación de Sonic Unleashed, puesto que el universo con su actual restructuración esta mas relacionado con los juegos de Sega (como lo fue en algún momento antes de tantos giros desde 2003 al presente). Así que no todo cambio es malo, lo malo es no adaptarse al cambio._

** Pulpomolcagetero! 1 de Diciembre de 2013**

* * *

><p><strong>EL DOLOR DE UNA REINA.<strong>

**En el Castillo Acorn**

Sally no podía comprender mucho de lo que estaba pasando, todo era confuso a causa del régimen de anti sicóticos. La pobre ardilla no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, era llevada a rastras a un lugar que le parecía oscuro, como una celda. Al menos eso es lo que le parecía.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- pregunto mientras sus pies descalzos buscaban apoyarse solo para terminar arrastrados y restregados por el suelo de piedra, pudo notar que entonces una silla similar a la de un dentista, solo que esta tenia correas para inmovilizar al ocupante.

Fue cuando algo se activo en Sally, estaba asustada, en verdad aterrada ante la silla. Solo sabía una cosa, ella tenía que escapar, comenzó a forcejear con aquellos que la sostenían. Repentinamente tenía muchas fuerzas, era sorprendente lo que la adrenalina hacia con ella.

-¡No la silla! ¡No quiero! – sus gritos taladraban los oídos de aquellas que la custodiaban, eran tres hembras mobianas, una mapache, una hurona y una comadreja con un colmillo salido.

-Tranquila, nadie te va a lastimar, solo tienes que estarte quieta- dijo una de ellas, pero Sally no podía distinguir quien fue, si la mapache, la hurona o la comadreja del colmillo salido.

Sally no tenía ninguna intención de obedecer sugerencias de tranquilizarse, relajarse y tener pensamientos felices, la ardilla de piel marrón estaba tan frenética que incluso alcanzo a morder a la hurona. La cual al sentir clavados los dientes tuvo el instinto de golpear de un rodillazo a la reina directamente en la boca del estomago.

-Sí que eres bestia, no puedes golpearla, recuerda que el Doc nos dijo que evitáramos golpes o nos lo descuenta del salario.

-¡¿Pero que no viste lo que esta puta me hizo Nick?! ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Estoy sangrando!

-Pues ve a que te desinfecten después, ahora levántenla y póngala en la silla antes de que el Doc llegue y en verdad note que la golpeaste. ¡Ahora! ¡¿Qué esperan, una orden por escrito?!

Aun estando aturdida por el golpe, la joven reina trato de arrastrarse buscando una salida, pero fue arrastrada de regreso.

-¡Sin lastimarla por el jodido Mobius! – grito Nick mientras se golpeaba el muslo.

Fue una orden difícil de seguir, ella en verdad era difícil de tratar, difícil de arrastrar, difícil de controlar. Tuvieron que hacerle un candado para dejarla semiconsciente.

-Carajo.

Ellas no lo sabían pero eran observadas desde la habitación contigua por medio de un circuito cerrado de vigilancia. Eran observadas por un mono de piel tostada quien a pesar de ser verano llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello de tortuga color verde, y una gabardina color café oscuro y una boina cubriendo su cabeza, y no conforme con cubrir su cuerpo con tanta ropa, también sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos redondos lentes oscuros. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía como era sometida y atada la paciente, mientras que una leve sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer por momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de los Hedgehog.<strong>

Tails se levanto temprano ese día, estaba determinado a ver a Sally, pero no confiaba en Sonic para este plan, no después de descubrir que andaba con Fiona, como su amistad se sentía cuarteada a causa de ello. Así que el zorrito se escabullo en la cocina y se dispuso a hurtar algunas cosillas para comerlas en el camino. Todavía no estaba ni remotamente cerca el amanecer.

-Vaya que eres un muchacho madrugador – dijo Jules a espaldas de Tails, quien dejo caer algunas cosas por el susto de verse descubierto. - ¿A dónde vas tan temprano y sin decirle nada a nadie?

-¿Yo? Eeehh…solo quiero ir a pasear por ahí. – Tails estaba nervioso, lo que menos necesitaba era que Jules se metiera.

-¿En serio? Ya veo.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Dime a dónde vas.

-Quiero ir a ver a Sally, se que ella está mal, por eso creo que necesita que la vea y saber que la quiero mucho.

- Entiendo. Vas a escabullirte dentro del castillo, ¿no sería mucho mejor y menos problemático pedir permiso?

- Ya lo intente, pero Antoine no deja que nadie la vea, menos después del día del puente, donde se puso a nadar. De todos modos sé como entrar al castillo sin que me vean, lo hice varias veces antes de la boda.

-No sé si debas hacer esto, según lo que he visto, ella podría estar en un muy mal día, incluso podría ser… grosera contigo.

-No lo creo Tío Jules, ella me quiere mucho, es mi tía y se alegrara de verme. ¿No?

Tails no podía distinguir las emociones de Jules, un rostro tan frio e indiferente no da a la mente de quien lo observa ni la más remota idea de los pensamientos de dueño de esa mascara inamovible.

-Solo no te ilusiones mucho ¡¿Bien?!

-Bien, bien – Tails no estaba abierto a escuchar a Jules entonces salió tan rápido como varias millas por hora.

Ese tipo de momento solo venían a reafirmar en el robiano que la disposición de criar a un niño podía ser mas allá de todo un compromiso, mas aun considerando el hecho de no ser el padre biológico. Las cosas en casa habían cambiado, Tails parecía querer estar más tiempo con Chuck en su taller mientras que Sonic pasaba más tiempo con Fiona. Jules Siempre estuvo consciente de lo difícil para un niño como Tails hacer amigos, mas cuando la mayor parte de su vida ha andado con puros muchachos mayores, lo mas cercano a una amiga de su edad es Amy, incluso ella aun a tenido problemas para estar al nivel del zorrito en cuanto a una conversación. Y ahora parece que para complicar las cosas, Sonic se ha distanciado algo de él desde que sale con Fiona, además Jules no se sentía convencido de esta relación, por el simple hecho de que su hijo la había ocultado, las razones posiblemente eran que a Bernie no le simpatizaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero al menos a él le hubiera gustado que su propio hijo se acercara y le dijera algo al respecto, ¿después de todo para que estaban los padres? Solo esperaba que esto no fuera una decisión precipitada por parte de su hijo ante la boda de Sally. No sería justo ni para él, ni para Fiona.

* * *

><p><strong>En la sala de tratamiento<strong>

Sally fue paralizada con correas, incuso su cabeza está sujeta con dos cojinetes en los lados laterales de su cabeza y afianzadas con correas de cuero, teniendo como única vista el techo que por momentos parecía derretirse sobre ella, podía escuchar las voces de sus cuidadores, ella no parecían tener la menor consideración con ella, no habías simpatía en ellas.

-Déjenme ir… - murmuraba mientras de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas, estaba aterrada, más de lo que había estado en su vida, en realidad sí que había tenido motivos para temer lo peor a lo largo de su joven vida. – por favor…

-Buenos días Sally, ¿Cómo nos encontramos hoy?- esa voz la hizo estremecer sabia que aquel mono había entrado a la habitación, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que lo que le traería su presencia sería horrible. También se escuchaba junto a los pasos del un sonido, eran pequeñas ruedas, las que tienen las mesas de instrumental, pero por el sonido, era algo más pesado, el corazón de la pobre ardilla atrapada en la silla latía aceleradamente mientras que su respiración se agitaba como si luchara por mantener sus pulmones funcionando.- Tranquila querida, sabes bien que esto es por tu bien.

-No es asi… yo ya no quiero pasar por eso, estoy bien.

-Sally…

-En serio, yo no estoy loca, en verdad…

-Sally, le estabas ordenando a uno de tus guardias que tuviera sexo contigo y naturalmente se negó, lo mandaste a castrar.

-No lo recuerdo… yo no pude hacer eso…

-Lo que le hiciste a tu madre, ¿no lo recuerdas tampoco?.

Ella apretó los dientes mientras un brillo extraño en sus ojos la hacía ver como una fiera.

-¡ELLA CONSPIRABA EN MI CONTRA! ¡MERECÍA QUE LA ECHARA DE MI CASA! – grita furiosa mientras la saliva escurría de su boca.

-Te entiendo, estas dolida, más que nada porque te ha pasado esto, créeme cuando te digo, un día ya no sentirás que conspiran contra ti, un día te abras librado de estar asustada, incluso un día ya no sentirás deseos de mutilar los cadáveres, ya que encontramos la cola del General en tu habitación después del entierro, aun sigo sorprendido de cómo lo hiciste.

-¿Qué? – Sally no lo podía creer, hasta que el Doctor le mostro la cola larga y delgada color marron, en ese momento el corazón de ella se le fue a los pies, su mirada parecía hipnotizada por el rabo mutilado, estaba limpio, no había ni una gota de sangre y había un extraño olor, como si hubiera sito curado con algo para evitar la descomposición. – yo, yo no lo hice, no pude ser yo quien lo hiciera, ¡¿Por qué le haría eso al General?!.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, para que no se repita querida, quiero que lo tengas en cuenta en esta sección.- fue cuando le comenzó a colocar una diadema alrededor de su frente.

-No… no de nuevo, no quiero esto, no quiero que me hagas esto.

El mono por primera vez se coloco ante el rostro de la indefensa ardilla, le acaricio la mejilla mientras colocaba una mordaza en su boca, para evitar que ella mordiera su propia lengua o posiblemente para acallar sus suplicas, de los ojos de Sally salían lagrimas, para que en ese momento todo se volviera excesivamente brillante para sus ojos.

-Sally… Sally…

Alguien le hablaba a Sally, pero no podía verla en medio de esa luz.

-Rose, Rose, ¿donde estas?

-Aquí mi niña.

-¿Por qué todo brilla así?

-Es la lámpara, está muy brillante. – Dijo otra voz, era la de Chuck.- Sally, ¿podrías ser tan gentil de bajar la intensidad de la luz?

- No puedo, la luz es insoportable para mí.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare entonces- Dijo otra voz que la sorprendió, era su padre.

-¿Papí?

Cuando la luz bajo en intensidad se encontró con que estaba en un laboratorio demasiado blanco y limpio, con varias mesas ocupadas por cadáveres de mobianos, justamente frente a ella estaban tres en un asqueroso estado de putrefacción. Mirándola directamente con sus rostros descarnados en partes, cubiertos de larvas que se mueven entre los tejidos repulsivos, y moviéndose mientras ella siente vértigo ante aquel espectáculo demente.

-Que pasa niña, te pusiste tan pálida como si fueras un cadáver.

Sally no podía moverse, su cuerpo se estaba poniendo rigido, ¿ella era un cadáver? Pero podía sentir dolor, ella estaba viva si sentía dolor, ¿no es así?

-Pobre niña, aun no se ubica en lo que le pasa.- dijo una voz que le resultaba lo mas repulsivo en el mundo. Robonick estaba enfundado en una impecable bata blanca, sonriendo mientras ve a Sally tratando de escapar de ese lugar, pero sus miembros rígidos no la ayudan a llegar muy lejos, terminando su carrera en una precipitada caída y choque contra el suelo. – Vamos pequeña peluda, vamos a embellecerte. – dijo mientras la levantaba de una pierna.

Ella es colocada en esa plancha helada, gritando, clamando y maldiciendo por no poder moverse con libertad. El cadáver putrefacto que alguna vez fue Maximiliam Acorn le paso el escalpelo mientras miraba a su hija fijamente, Sally podía notar que la oreja derecha de su padre estaba completamente cercenada y eso la hizo estremecerse recordando algo en relación a ello, mientras comenzaba el maniático humanoide su corte en forma de T sobre el pecho de la pobre ardilla.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**En la realidad.**

Sally tenía los ojos extraviados, dando la impresión de que sus ojos eran dos enormes huevos blancos con algunas manchas rojizas en su superficie. Mientras que gemía y temblaba en la silla que la mantenía inmóvil, mientras que la extraña maquina seguía zumbando y mandando su señal a su indefenso cerebro, mientras ella experimentaba aquel horror en el interior de su propia mente, tan real que incluso había mojado la silla con su propia orina. Si no fuera por la mordaza todos estarían escuchando sus gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

_Disculpen si en algún momento alguien se siente incomodo, pero el terror, por muy ligero que fuera, debe justamente incomodar. No obstante diré que Sally me agrada, me agrada como personaje, aunque si me preguntan, yo tengo la postura de que no soy ni Pro-Sally ni Pro-Amy, para mi Sonic debe ser libre y sin ninguna atadura. Este relato sigue siendo un What If? Sobre que pudo pasar con Sally de no ser que Sonic descubrió a Patch, incluso que pudo pasar con el reino. Y como un relato angustiante, debe mantener cierta tención, espero estar logrando eso al menos. Como siempre aquí estoy en espera de comentarios._


	7. La Carga del Privilegio de Servir

**Comentarios de Pulpomolcagetero:**

_Aunque Zonic ya no sea propiedad de Archie's Comics ni de Sega, yo sigo escribiendo sobre el porqué en realidad un personaje ya no le pertenece en realidad a su creador una vez expuesto al mundo, es de todos. Archie Comics tiene todo mi apoyo en su nueva continuidad._

**Pulpomolcagetero! 6 de diciembre de 2013**

**Personaje OC de la No Zone: **

**Ziles Prower** – Versión No Zone de Miles "Tails" Prower. Cadete Zone Cop.

**Zames Hedgehog** – Versión No Zone de Amy Rose, ella se caso con Zules Hedgehog y adopto a Zonic cuando este tenía 5 años y adopto a Ziles cuando este quedo huérfano al morir sus padres siendo un bebé.

**Zules Hedgehog** – Versión de Jules Hedgehog (Mobiano), Agente Zone Cops que después fue degradado a reservista del Grupo Alfa, murió en una invasión a la No Zone hace 8 años.

* * *

><p><strong>LA CARGA DEL PRIVILEGIO DE SERVIR.<strong>

Tails estaba recorriendo los alrededores del castillo, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, lo menos que necesitaba era que otros supieran que era lo que planeaba. Curiosamente su percepción de que nadie se imaginara sus planes era equivocada, alguien le seguía con la vista, pero no podía imaginarse quién podía ser. Menos donde se encontraba viéndolo.

Un pequeño zorro lo miraba a través de un dispositivo semejante a una tablet, mirándolo fijamente mientras el tenia su cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas de su cama, mientras trataba de reponerse a duras penas del shock de ver unos momentos antes lo que aquel mono de la gabardina le hacía a Sally, de su aliento escapaba ese olor desagradable propio de la bilis derramada, tenía un poco de hipo también, era demasiado joven para haber visto aquello, pero lo vio de todos modos. No podía evitarlo, algo en su cabeza le impulsaba a seguir a Sally, era la sensación de que al menos así ella no estaba realmente sola, que al menos a distancia el chico zorro la acompañaría, ya que le habían impedido por completo poder salvarla. Ziles se sentía en realidad frustrado, frustrado y lleno de resentimiento, sobre todo contra su hermano mayor, quien siempre había sido su modelo a seguir, lo detestaba en estos momentos porque dejo a una chica indefensa a merced de un psicópata.

-¿Amor, puedo pasar?- dijo una dulce voz al otro lado de una puerta que estaba en el techo, Ziles rápidamente oculto su dispositivo portátil debajo del colchón y trato de disimular su ansiedad, no quería que su madre supiera que había descargado esa aplicación que le permitía ver lo que ocurría en otras zonas en su dispositivo, sabía que era ilegal, además de que de no ser arrestado, lo más probable sería que se lo quitaran y no podía permitir esa pérdida (no tendría los medios de replicar esa descarga en otro dispositivo).- Si puedes – contesto con voz apagada mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

Entro una eriza de piel rosa, ella llevaba un vaso de leche unas galletas en forma de estrellas dispuestas en un plato cuadrado, ella hacia esas galletas para venderlas, pero en ese momento se permitió el lujo de dárselas a su hijo al verlo tan abatido.

-Mira Ziles, te traje unas galletitas, las de estrellas.

-No quiero galletas- murmuro debajo de las sabanas.

-Seguro, son tus favoritas, las de mantequilla que se derriten en la boca. Normalmente tengo que evitar que las escamotes de la vitrina.

-Eso era antes, cuando era un niño.

Esto sorprendió a la eriza, quien en verdad estaba preocupada por su hijo.

-Todavía eres un niño.

-No, ya no puedo ser un niño – el asomo su rostro de entre las sabanas y dejo ver sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar, su nariz constipada y sus orejas gachas mientras su expresión es el reflejo de un niño atormentado por pensamientos que no debería tener, por imágenes que a pesar de haber sido editadas al principio lo atormentaban, mas ahora que lo había visto sin ningún tipo de censura, tan crudo y cruel como podía ser. – de niño pensaba que nosotros hacíamos el trabajo de proteger a todos donde quiera que estuvieran, ahora me doy cuenta que eso era mentira, ya que nadie hace algo por salvar a la Sally Prime, es mas, Zonic dejo que el Antoine de Moebius siga haciéndole cosas terribles. Lo odio por eso. Odio a Zonic por hipócrita.

-No digas eso, en verdad no odias a tu hermano.

-Claro que sí, es un mentiroso hipócrita, un mal hermano por no apoyarme.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, te encariñaste con Sally, es natural, supongo que es difícil no tomarle cariño, pero hijo, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que entender que Zonic no puede hacer nada para evitar esto.

-No lo entiendo.

-Mira, las cosas son así: hay reglas que tenemos que tener en cuenta si queremos que todos vivamos en paz, reglas como seguir los simulacros, ir a la academia un mínimo de tres meses solo para tener entrenamiento de reservista, reciclar la basura para no desperdiciar lo poco que tenemos. Sé que es duro, para mí también me cuesta trabajo estar en paz con ello, pero lo hago para poder seguir aquí contigo y Zonic.

-Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con Zonic?

-Bueno, se que él no lo demuestra muy seguido, pero sé que en el fondo está disgustado con las reglas tanto o más que tú.

Ziles miro detenidamente a su madre, Zames Hedgehog lo miraba directo a los ojos con una expresión condescendiente, amable en dado caso. Se sorprendió un poco con la afirmación, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que es difícil creerlo para ti, más porque tu hermano da la pinta de ser el policía que se mantiene aparentemente bajo las reglas del manual, pero yo lo conozco mejor que tú, lo conozco de más años. Créeme cuando te digo que seguramente él tuvo que resistir mucho los deseo de ir a tumbarle los dientes a ese tipo, pero de haberlo hecho, ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado?

-No estoy seguro – Entonces recordó algo que le enseñaron al principio de su estadía en la academia, en la cual ya había recibido el titulo de cadete. Su profesor les había dicho lo siguiente:

"Si algo deben recordar siempre es que No Zone Cops es tan eficaz como la disciplina de sus agentes, es un privilegio estar al servicio de las Zonas, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que vivir con la responsabilidad de proteger no unas cuantas vidas, sino comunidades enteras, pero más importante es que eso no les da derecho a interferir en esas vidas, porque entonces no seriamos mejores que esas Balas perdidas que creen tener derecho a atravesar a otras zonas para conquistas y destrucción, nosotros somos un ejemplo a seguir, aunque habrá días donde eso será más una carga que un privilegio."

Ziles abrazo sus dos colas mientras miraba a Zames, ella pareció entender que algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero no dijo nada, espero a que el diera la respuesta. Ziles pensó en ese día, pensó en otros días, en los que Zonic había regresado después de un turno, al principio no le prestaba demasiada atención, pero haciendo memoria podía recordar una expresión a medio formar en ese rostro que por momentos parecía impenetrable, era algo difícil de reconocer al principio, mas comparándolo con otros rostros más expresivos, pero después de ir a la academia y que le dieran un curso para reconocer las emociones de las personas pudo más o menos reconocer algunas similitudes, aun difíciles de identificar con certeza, pero ahora parecía estar más seguro de lo que vio en el rostro de Zonic en esas ocasiones.

-Mamá, ¿tú crees que en realidad Zonic estuviera evitando llorar? Quiero decir ¿cuando llega en ocasiones raro o cuando solo se limita a mirar su taza de café cuando viene aquí a comer?

Ella asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Ziles, un suspiro se le escapo de su pecho.

-Solo piensa como es para él un día normal, viendo mundos en guerra, con problemas ambientales o incluso al borde de su desaparición, como es que tiene que simplemente observar todo aquello sin poder hacer nada, porque de hacerlo eso lo calificaría como un delincuente a pesar de hacerlo con las mejores intenciones. No lo repitas fuera de aquí. Desgraciadamente nuestras reglas también son demasiado estrictas para ser pasadas por alto, menos por una buena intención. Mas para alguien como Zonic, el tiene una desventaja mas, tiene un buen corazón.

-Un maestro nos dijo que ser Zone Cops es un privilegio, pero también una carga, debe ser cierto, ya que duele no poder hacer nada por ayudar.

Después de estar un rato mas con Ziles, Zames sube por la pared y después camina por el techo, para desaparecer en la puerta redonda que se cerró tras su partida. Al descender las escaleras comenzó a caminar por lo que en una perspectiva normal sería una pared y se encontró con el agente quien libre de su casco dejaba ver sus púas cobalto, recortadas para que no provocaran problemas con el casco, mirando con sus ojos verdes una taza de café que solo se quedo mirando por unos momentos que se convirtieron en una hora, eso ya estaba helado.

Zames solo se sentó frente a él.

-¿Te he dicho que me recuerdas mucho a tu padre? – ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras lograba que Zonic la mirara directo a los ojos. – sobre todo en ocasiones como esta, él ponía esa cara mientras arreglaba algo que en realidad no necesitaba arreglo, solo por distraer su mente de aquello que en realidad le estaba molestando, era frustrante tener que estarlo persiguiendo por horas solo para que me dijera al menos un poco de aquello que pasaba por su cabeza. Ya imaginaras lo loca que me tienes.

-No es necesario que te preocupes – dijo Zonic mientras que algo le advertía que estaba entrando en un terreno minado.

-¿Entonces ahora resulta que tengo que esperar a que me des permiso de preocuparme? Discúlpame hijo, pero yo me preocupo por ti y por Ziles, ese es mi privilegio y ten por seguro que no es una carga.

Zonic no entiende nada de lo que acaba de decir, no estaba presente cuando el chico dijo lo de la carga del privilegio de servir, pero esto no evito que Zames siguiera hablando.

-Lo que me entristece es que creas que yo no sé de estas cosas, pero a tu edad yo ya había pasado por mucho, si, se que pensaras que es insignificante en comparación de ver eso en tantas zonas, en el aspecto global o como lo quieras decir, pero entiendo lo que es sentir impotencia por no poder ayudar a la gente, evitarles angustia y dolor, y por eso puedo entender cómo te sientes en este momento. Si crees que me estas protegiendo, pues te equivocas.

-Zames…

-¿Soy tú madre, sabes? Y me duele que estés así, apartándote y cargando con el peso solo.

-Zames…

-Es que…

-¡Por favor! – alzo la voz para que ella guardara un momento de silencio, aunque esto no duro mucho ya que la eriza rosa estaba a punto de volver a la cargo, pero en ese momento Zonic dijo.

-Es posible que me cesen – dijo finalmente.

Zames se quedo en blanco por un momento, después un poco de felicidad empezó a brillar en su cabeza, ella era feliz con esta idea porque así Zonic no tendría que seguir sufriendo, tampoco tendría que peligrar ya que los Zone Cops enfrentaban peligros tan pavorosos que en muchas ocasiones algunos no regresaban convida, así perdieron a Zules, era obvio que la idea del cese de Zonic le daba cierta esperanza de tener nietos.

-Tampoco seas tan feliz por eso- dijo con amargura el erizo cobalto mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

-No estoy feliz- contesto rápido.

Zonic leyó sus emociones, al fin de cuentas ella no era una persona que pudiera disimular muy bien su estado de ánimo.

-Discúlpame, pero entiende, creo que me gana en ocasiones el ser tu madre que el ser tu apoyo.

-Lo noto.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto sinceramente, esto era tan inesperado.

-Durante los últimos mese se ha estado tratando mi caso, estoy bajo investigación, se está especulando que he interferido demasiado con Mobius Prime, sobre todo porque me deje llevar por un momento emotivo y revele a Sonic quien era yo en realidad – hubo un silencio incomodo – me quite el casco.

Zames se sorprendió mucho, esta regla era conocida por todos en No Zone, tanto agentes como colonos, nunca se puede revelar tan abiertamente con un nativo de una zona tu presencia, en ese caso Zonic trasgredió esa regla al hablar con Sonic la primera vez y explicarle con detalles sobre la existencia de las demás zonas, eso era problemático, pero quitarse el casco, decirle "Soy otro Sonic", con eso Zonic llego a otro nivel, no había doblado las reglas para zafarse de un castigo, las había roto.

-Espera un momento, ¿puedes contarme que fue lo que paso?¿es algo que se me permita saber? – ella lucia preocupada, pero era una preocupación exclusivamente hacia Zonic. Ella quería saberlo en verdad. – si hiciste eso, estoy segura que tuviste una razón, ¿qué fue lo que te provoco hacerlo?

Él al comprender que no tendría escapatoria, decide contarle.

-Yo lo lleve a otra Zona donde los Mobianos se han convertido en kaijus*a causa de un experimento con las esmeraldas de su zona, provoque que Sonic Prime matara en defensa propia a la versión de esa realidad de Jules Hedgehog.

Por un instante Zames sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco mientras rehuyó la mirada del erizo cobalto, no podía negar que ella sintió cierta indignación con la idea de que uno de los gemelos de su marido fuera muerto por justamente por uno de los gemelos de su propio hijo.

-Como te imaginaras, Sonic me culpo de ello, para él no era un doble solamente, para él fue acecinar a su propio padre, emocionalmente estaba perturbado y en shock y la verdad yo también lo estaba. Yo lo lleve ahí, lo puse en una situación de peligro, creyendo que estaba controlado todo, Sonic estaba piloteando un robot gigante, mientras él se mantuviera controlado podría hacerle frente a cualquier ser hostil y así fue, pero justo apareció ese Jules de más de 20 metros de alto y yo solo me quede mirando como ese pobre chico entraba en pánico, al grado que estaba confundido, lo escuche gritar "Detente Papá", como un niño pequeño y aterrorizado y yo hice lo que siempre hago, lo que se me ha ordenado, para lo que he entrenado, solo me quede inmóvil viendo todo, sus gritos, el monstruo rasgando la coraza del robot, el accidentalmente en un impulso de protegerse le rasgo el pecho… matándolo accidentalmente- en ese momento a Zonic se le fue la voz, como si lo estuviera viendo, lo habia contenido tanto tiempo, que simplemente le costava dejarlo ir, ese recuerdo le perturbaba por una sola razón. – cuando me reclamo no pude seguir desconectado de ello, yo lo lleve ahí, lo hice participar porque en el fondo yo deseaba hacerlo, deseaba ayudarlos, deseaba poder tener una interferencia positiva, pero no puedo hacerlo, por eso use a Sonic Prime, es el único que puede ir a otras dimensiones y lo único que hice fue hacer que matara a Jules, Sonic a pesar de lo que ha vivido no puede soportar tanto sin sufrir psicológicamente y en ese momento me carcomió la vergüenza.

-Fue cuando te quitaste el casco ¿verdad?- Zames le tomo de la mano y noto que estaba temblando, y pudo imaginar que el realidad Zonic estaba subestimando como de costumbre su propio estado de Shock, ella había visto morir a varios de sus amigos y conocidos, eso le daba la oportunidad de comprender lo que un chico de 15 años, entrenado como un soldado, pero al fin de cuentas solo un chico puede sentir al ver que otro acecina a su padre (o en este caso un ser idéntico a su padre) frente a sus ojos. Y tener que encontrar la forma de sobreponerse a ello porque no se puede permitir tener un desajuste emocional a causa de ello solo lo hace peor para él.

-Hijo, estarás bien – le sonrió mientras que él parecía quebrarse con esto.

-No es así, todo por lo que me esforcé, es mi vida. No puedo pensar en hacer algo diferente y además tengo que lidiar con lo que se. Sonic está enfrentando a sus enemigos de costumbre, enfrenta a Robonick y para rematar tiene que enfrentar a ese impostor en un puesto de poder de su cultura y con todo lo que se no puedo prevenirlo siquiera para que al menos tenga tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza.

-¿No hay forma?

-No.

-¿De verdad?- se quedaron un minuto en silencio, ella tratando de apoyarlo. El tratando de no desesperarse.

-No mientras…

En ese momento se dispararon las alarmas, algo había pasado, una voz se escucho en cada habitación, en cada sala, en cada baño y armario de No Zone, era una voz masculina, todos reconocían esa voz, era el sistema Knuckles, la inteligencia artificial que controlaba y monitoreaba el estado de la No Zone. Las sirenas ya habían dado la información que todos necesitaban para entender lo que pasaba, eran las sirenas de ataque.

-_Esto no es un simulacro, todos los colonos y personal no esencial deben dirigirse a su refugio más cercano, los agentes y Grupo Alfa de reservistas deben reportarse a la central y recibir instrucciones, sean ordenados, No Zone necesita seguir funcionando de forma ordenada._

_-_ Zonic – Zames lo miro asustada, mas al notar que los muebles y el piso cimbraban a medida que las sirenas seguían accionadas, no eran las sirenas, era aquello que había invadido No Zone.

-Ziles. – Dijo Zonic dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermanito, abrió la puerta y encontró que al chico zorro ya con su mochila de emergencia en el hombro. Este lo miro algo conmocionado.- Bien, acompaña a Mamá al refugio, recuerda tu entrenamiento – le ordeno.

-Zonic, ¿esto es diferente, verdad? No es como esa vez que nos llevaste a ese refugio y estuvimos solos por horas, todo está temblando.

-Tu entrenamiento, no lo olvides – lo fulmino con una mirada severa.

Ziles sabia porque estaba asustado, le habían a esas alturas enseñado cómo funcionaba los protocolos, si solamente hubieran llamado a los Zone Cops, y mandado al resto de la gente, incluyendo a los reservistas, eso significaba que era una situación en que solo se estaba previendo los daños, pero al requisar a los reservistas del Grupo Alfa, aquellos que tenían entrenamiento suficiente para vestir un uniforme de batalla, significaba que la situación era en verdad una alerta total. Con una considerable cantidad de bajas.

-Iré por ustedes cuando termine.

-Zonic, es que… - Ziles se sentía asustado, sabía que iba a pasar.

-Déjalo para después, hablaremos después, lo prometo.- dijo tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento que le fuera una distracción, tenía que enfocarse en lo que pasaba en ese instante. Su familia estaría a salvo. Por eso tenía que evitar pensar en ellos, si quería sobrevivir a esto en dado caso.

Sería una noche larga, tanto que el amanecer posiblemente tardaría toda una vida en llegar. Y para muchos, no habría un amanecer más. Zonic tomo su casco de la mesa y miro a Zames, ella trataba de ser fuerte, pero él lo sabía, estaba recordando a su padre, Zules porque estas son las mismas sirenas que se lo llevaron para siempre. Y en ese momento ella lo abrazo. No se dijeron nada, porque cuando las personas son unidas, no hay necesidad de palabras, no habría un adiós entre ellos.

-Te esperaremos en el refugio. –Ella dijo mientras se separaban.

-Sí, no se muevan de ahí hasta que vaya por ustedes. – él dijo al tiempo de que se ponía el casco y bajaba la visera, ocultando con ello la mayor parte de su rostro. Y así salió del Café No Zone**. Su hogar.

*Monstros colosales, como Gozilla.

** Una cafetería que originalmente perteneció a Zules, tras su muerte fue Zames quien se quedo con el negocio.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la Autora:<strong>

Hola a todos, creo que considerando los últimos acontecimientos que se dieron desde principios del 2012 con respecto al juicio de Ken Penders contra Archie para apropiarse legalmente de los derechos sobre los personajes que fueron creados para el comic de Knuckles the Echidna para usarlos en su novela grafica centrada en Lara-Su, dando como resultado que Archie tuviera que encontrar un modo de justificar la salida de varios personajes, incluyendo los personajes Anti y otros personajes que ya eran parte de la continuidad de Sonic en los comics. El resultado fue tener que reformular la realidad del comic, lo cual más que considerarlo algo negativo puede ser un cambio para mejor, ya que se notaba que el juicio estaba ocasionándole problemas a los guionistas, ya que no podían usar con completa libertad ninguno de esos personajes o mencionar situaciones que se relacionaba con ellos de alguna forma. Y a mi parecer lograron dar fin a eso de la mejor forma posible, tristemente muchos de esos personajes se han ido de la continuidad, incluyendo a Zonic, quien aparece en este capítulo con su familia (la cual es mi interpretación de personajes conocidos pero no dejo que eso se me suba a la cabeza, yo a diferencia de Penders entiendo que solo funcionan aquí en mi fanfic, ya que esto lo hago sin fin de lucro, ya que mi propósito es mejorar como escritora) Yo declaro mi apoyo a Archie's Comics con esta nueva etapa, esperando conocer nuevos amigos, porque sé que hay entre los guionistas gente talentosa que posee la capacidad de crear y reinventar estos personajes. No juzgare a quien compre la novela grafica de Ken Penders, solo que yo no gastaría mi dinero en una empresa tan ridícula si él podía crear nuevos personajes en vez de tratar de imitar al Maestro Jack Kirby (al cual no le llega ni a los talones a él ni a los Nuevos dioses, además de que el creo al villano más temido y odiado de DC, Darksade).

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo este relato.


	8. Paciente sin horario de visita

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

_Se que han cambiado un montón de cosas desde que cierto ex escritor y creativo de Anchie Comics demando y gano la demanda, destruyendo así lo que había sido su trabajo en la empresa, su trabajo en los comics de Sonic y Knuckles. Personalmente creo que ha sido un cambio para bien. Ahora los relatos del comic pueden seguir evolucionando, se van a incluir nuevos personajes, ya apareció Eclipse, el medio hermano Dark de Shadow. Habrá una serie nueva de Sonic que se llamara Sonic Boom, he visto el Trailer y diré que me gusta el diseño por lo menos de Sonic y Tails, a los cuales a pesar de las diferencias conservan la escancia de sus personalidades. Yo pertenezco al grupo de fans que conoció al personaje con la serie Sonic underground, que aunque no me enloquecía por los temas musicales, me gustaba y de adulta entendí que sus guiones estaban bien desarrollados, no se ustedes, pero considero que a pesar de su origen japonés, Soinic ha tenido siempre una buena acogida por los occidentales al grado de que podemos decir que es nuestro y la visión occidental siempre le ha sido favorable, (Seamos honestos, Sonic refleja mucho del modo americano de hacer las cosas y es justo como Oshima lo concibió). Con lo que respecta a Sonic, lo que es el personaje y representa permite una infinidad de posibilidades, pero siempre tomando en cuenta que es divertido verlo en una nueva aventura._

_Por lo que respecta a mi relato, se puede interpretar así, como un What if? De que hubiera pasado si Patch hubiera matado al Rey Max y sobre todo si Elias no llega para tomar el mando. En el comic Sonic estuvo por un momento indeciso entre ir a buscar al hermano de Sally o ir a robarse a Sally, en el comic él se decidió en ir por Elias. Sonic no alcanzo a entender del todo las acciones de Sally, tomándolas como una situación más personal cuando en realidad ella tomaba una decisión sopesando que el bien de la mayoría era lo más importante, más que su propia felicidad. Y Patch encontró como poder eso a su favor. Aquí Sonic decidió interrumpir la boda. Así que en realidad esta historia es ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sonic se hubiera presentado a la boda? Una decisión puede alterarlo todo._

**Pulpomolcagetero! 1 de marzo de 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>PACIENTE SIN HORARIO DE VISITA<strong>

La luz es demasiado fuerte, tanto que ella esta ciega, puede escuchar aun esas voces, las de los muertos.

-Sally, estoy decepcionada de ti. – Era la voz de Julayla, su maestra – ¿cómo has podido hacer esto?

Sally se sentía tan confundida ante estas palabras, las cuales le lastimaban.

-Julayla, créeme que no se de que hablas.

-Mira lo que has hecho y dime que no entiendes de lo que hablo. Atrévete, yo no te enseñe este tipo de maldad.

La luz comenzó a ser más tenue, permitiéndole ver el lugar donde se encontraba, era Knothole, pero más que parecerle su hogar, le parecía una visión del mismo infierno, cada árbol estaba decorado con tres o hasta cinco cadáveres, todos sometidos a la horca. De los ojos de la ardilla comenzaron a brotar lagrimas mientras veía con angustia lo que estaba a su alrededor, gente que conocía, que había salvado en el pasado, incluso niños que vivían en el orfanato con Rosy, todos muertos, ejecutados.

-¿Por qué los mataste?- escucho la voz de su difunta maestra, aunque ella no estaba por ningún lado. – Tu debías protegerlos, ¿qué hicieron para merecer esto?

-Yo no hice esto, en verdad yo no pude hacer esto.

-Mentira, ordenaste la muerte de cada uno – se podía escuchar la voz tan llena de odio.

La pobre ardilla podía ver en sus manos, en su vestido esa pegajosa sangre, incluso sentir como se le pegaba a la piel y hacia ese sonido grotesco y repugnante al tratar de moverse, era la sangre de muchos, tanto que incluso su piel era de un color rojo purpureo.

-Eres la reina sangrienta, una reina maldita- escucha una voz espantosa, como venida del mas allá. Y pronto se escucharon más voces, las de una multitud.

-Sally sangrienta, Sally la roja, Sally ensangrentada con las vidas de todos los que aquí estamos colgados. – son los colgados, ellos murmuran en los arboles, en el viento y en las sombras, ellos murmuran dentro de la cabeza de Sally.

-¡Basta, basta, basta! – Gritaba la reina cubierta de sangre mientras siente que el suelo debajo de ella se rompe para dejarla caer en un pozo lleno de cadáveres –¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – y por un momento sintió que su corazón estaba roto.

* * *

><p>En la realidad:<p>

Sally había perdido la conciencia mientras temblaba, la mordaza seguía en su lugar al igual que las ataduras en sus brazos y piernas, la maquina se apago y por unos momentos siguieron los temblores. El mono de piel marrón la observa a través de esos lentes oscuros, con una sonrisa mientras contempla que ella ha perdido la conciencia. Le quito aquella mordaza y le abrió la boca, y preparo una jeringa con una solución que saco de su bolsillo. Y le inyecto en la arteria de su lengua. Ella tarda unos minutos en reaccionar, pero su mirada luce más apagada, lo que fuera que le inyecto tiene el efecto de tenerla suficientemente dócil para desatarla y que ella no hiciera ningún movimiento siguiera.

-Recuerdas que tienes que cooperar, dijo con esa voz algo chirriante cuando decía ciertas bocales – tienes que ser mas cooperativa, si te resistes tendrás mas de estos ataque ¿me escuchas? – dijo con una fingida condescendencia. – cooperaras, ¿no es así?

- Si…

-Bien alteza, puede pasar.

En ese momento entro su alteza el rey regente, quien no tardo en percatarse que ella está completamente inmóvil en la silla. La observo con detenimiento y comprendió que ella debía estar sedada.

-Veo que sigues suministrándole drogas duras – le dijo Patch al mono del impermeable.

-Desde luego, después de someterla "al tratamiento" ella lo necesitaba, su corazón podría no soportar tanto estrés, nosotros queremos que nuestra reina nos viva muchos años.

-Desde luego, lo último que necesito es quedar viudo ahora.

-Desde luego, usted tiene tantos planes, tantos proyectos y sobre todo, los planes de expansión para el Reino de Acorn, por eso es importante que nuestra reina "mejore"- dijo enfatizando el mono con los dedos de sus dos manos. – Aunque insisto que sería mejor hacer de este estado apacible algo mas… usted sabe… definitivo – dijo sonriendo y enseñando sus enormes dientes en una sonrisa espeluznante.

Patch sonrió ante la idea, sabía bien que se refería a cierta cirugía cerebral, pero mientras sonreía negó con la cabeza.

-No, porque la verdad a pesar de que comprendo que no podría dejarla en mejores manos que las tuyas mi buen doctor, no me apetece tener a una muñeca por esposa, sería muy aburrido.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero sabes, desde que aprendí a hacerlo he estado buscando a un espécimen a quien practicárselo. Su majestad sabe lo que quiero decir.

-Considerare darte un espécimen si encuentro a un candidato ideal.

-Su majestad es tan generoso.

-Jejejejeje, claro que lo soy.

Patch contempla a Sally, ella a pesar de los calmantes tiembla, son pequeños temblores en realidad, pero perceptibles si se presta suficiente atención. En realidad se sentía fascinado por como había logrado reducir la resistencia de Sally en unas cuantas semanas. Terca, rebelde y demasiado independiente para aceptar fácilmente tener que casarse con alguien por obligación. En varios aspectos Alicia y ella compartían tanto, eran fieras que necesitaban ser domadas. A Alicia nunca pudo, porque lo conoce demasiado bien, una traición de su parte la habría visto venir a kilómetros y en realidad, poniendo en perspectiva todo, Alicia no cuenta con nada que él quiera poseer, su reino como tal ya no existe, solo vive en el asqueroso castillo de su familia, en Moebius aun seguiría siendo un simple punk, pero aquí las cosas eran distintas, aquí es rey y todo gracias a Sally Arcon.

-Bien, confié en sus expertas manos para seguir cuidando de mi querida esposa – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente al Dr. – Doctor Nut, contratarlo ha sido la mejor inversión que he hecho.

-Al contrario – dijo el mono con un rostro serio – de no ser por su majestad, yo seguiría buscándome la vida por Mobius.

-Exacto, me complace que lo recuerde.

* * *

><p>Afuera del castillo<p>

Tails está en los alrededores, buscando algún punto ciego en la vigilancia, es sorprendente como la seguridad del castillo se ha vuelto mas rígida, todavía recuerda la época en que podía visitar a Sally, hablar con ella y darse apoyo y afecto después de la perdida de Sonic, cuando creyeron que había muerto. Para Tails era duro todo ahora, Sonic había vuelto, pero en consecuencia su corazón había quedado roto y Sally estaba ahora tan lejos que parecía que no podía alcanzarla.

-Solo si pudiera hablar con ella, demostrarle que todavía nos acordamos de ella, es posible que eso le ayude moralmente.

Había intentado entrar al castillo por las buenas, pidiendo ver a Sally, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma. "no se permite la entrada sin un permiso Real, firmada y sellada por el propio Antoine, eso es expresamente para todos los ciudadanos del reino Arcon". Había intentado entrar de todas formas, pero el resultado fue un puntapié en su trasero por lo menos un par de veces. Así que por lo tanto la conclusión es que si la va a ver, tendrá que ser de una forma ilegal.

Pero justamente cuando Tails estaba en proceso de planear su próxima incursión ilegal, aparece alguien a caballo por el camino al castillo, se detuvo justo frente a dos guardias enormes, exactamente un par de gorilas con boinas verdes y cartucheras. Desde esa distancia no se podía oír bien lo que estaban hablando, pero se podía suponer que como el jinete venia cubierto por una capucha de montar le estaban ordenando descubrirse, los gorilas se sorprenden al ver que están ante el Príncipe Elías Arcon, quien comienza a hablarles. Tails ve todo esto y encuentra una de sus mejores oportunidades para entrar legalmente.

-Ya habiendo aclarado mi identidad, necesito ver a la reina inmediatamente.

-La reina no ve a nadie, no está en condiciones de visitas.

-¿Ni de su hermano? – pregunto algo molesto ante que le nieguen ver a Sally.

-Con todo el respeto que merece su alteza, la Reina Sally está muy enferma, su actual estado le impide salir en público. – en realidad el Rey Regente les había dado la orden de dar esa información a Elías o a su madre si ella recuperaba el valor para volver. En realidad es que bajo ninguna circunstancia alguien puede ver a Sally sin el consentimiento de Antoine D'Coolette.

-Quiero ver al rey entonces o ¿resulta que el también esta indispuesto para una visita?

Los soldados se quedaron algo confusos ante esta pregunta, eran dos gorilas, bastante musculosos, imponentes, pero en estos momentos se estaban rindiendo ante la autoridad de una ardilla de la mitad de su tamaño, eso en su en circunstancias distintas seria de lo mas cómico, pero el caso es que nadie se ríe, es más, todos están serios, incluso tensos ante la situación actual, no había una orden que impidiera a Elías entrar al castillo. Sobre todo por la contradicción de que el antiguo Comandante de la Guardia real y ahora soberano por ser consorte de la legítima heredera al trono siempre había declarado una prioridad máxima a la defensa de la familia real. En resumen, el príncipe tiene libre paso al interior del castillo, puede "ir a donde el rey va solo" e incluso llevarse un juego de sabanas de una de las habitaciones con fundas de almohada incluidas si se le antojaba, después de todo, también es su castillo, a pesar de que caprichosamente renuncio al trono (o se sintió indigno de él en dado caso).-Puede pasar – dijo uno de los guardias con una expresión de cansancio mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso, su compañero abrió el enorme portón.

Elías camino a través del enorme portón, en ese momento escucho a uno de los gorilas reclamar afuera.

-Hey tú, ¿A dónde tan rápido?

-¡Vengo con él! – Elías reconoció la voz de ese niño.

-¿Tails? – murmuro el príncipe de Arcon mientras da la vuelta para ver y es justamente lo que imagino, uno de los gorilones tiene sujeto a Tails de la nuca.

-¡Claro que vengo con Elías! ¡Elías, por favor diles que venimos juntos!

-Suéltenlo ahora, él caro que me acompaña ¿me están queriendo decir que no puedo traer a mi invitado? – Reclamo el príncipe mientras cruza los brazos, en el fondo no se sentía seguro de esto, después de todo él no creció como un príncipe y menos sabe cómo lidiar con las responsabilidades y privilegios de uno. Pero lo menos que piensa permitir es que maltraten a un niño tan noble en su presencia.

-¿Lo ven? Venimos juntos… - dijo el zorrito de dos colas con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun no sabía si estos grandulones tomaron en cuenta las palabras del hermano de Sally o no, después de todo ya van varias veces que lo han despachado.

-Yo me hago responsable por Miles Prower, suéltenlo por favor.

Uno de los gorilas miro fijamente al zorrito.

-Solo por esta vez niño, pero si haces algún alboroto adentro, yo mismo te jalare de las colas y te pondré en una celda oscura y llena de ratas enormes y tirare la llave.

"Podría por lo menos pensar en una amenaza más original, aun me sorprende que todavía haya gente que da esa amenaza, en fin, voy a entrar" piensa Tails mientras sus pies tocan de nuevo el suelo. Entonces camina deprisa para reunirse con Elías, quien le lanza una mirada de extrañeza a lo cual no le queda más que encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa inocente. El príncipe estaría a punto de reír si no fuera porque en realidad la situación no le permite poder recuperar el buen humor.

Lo primero que contemplaron en el interior fueron las escaleras del fondo, justo en medio, donde estas se dividen esta colgando un enorme retrato del difunto Max, esa pintura impone por sí misma, sobre todo por la mirada y la postura del retratado, Maximilian Arcon a pesar de sus fallas, de sus demonios personales y sus manías, es considerado por muchos como uno de los mayores reyes de la familia, después de todo el logro el fin de la Gran Guerra, pero para Elías es algo mas ese cuadro, es el recordatorio de sus fallas como hijo, falló al no poder ser el heredero al trono que su padre deseaba, falló al no poder congraciarse con su padre, pero sobretodo la falta de no haber estado presente cuando su padre murió, eso para alguien como él es simplemente una carga enorme. Elías siente culpa por ello, cuando su padre estaba muriendo él se encontraba en casa con su esposa Meg y Alexis, ni siquiera sospecho que su hermana se estaba casando ese día. ¿Se había desvinculado tanto de los Arcon, que ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta para estar presente en la boda de su propia hermana? Se entero de la boda justo en el funeral de su padre. "¿Vaya hijo que resulto ser?" en su mente esta recriminación era constante.

-Padre… lo siento mucho – murmuro casi a punto de comenzar a llorar, reprimir sus lagrimas siempre le fue difícil.

-¿Príncipe Elías? – Tails al ver que estaba llorando se preocupo, comprendió que fue por ver el retrato.

-No te preocupes Tails, yo estoy bien, solo es que no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que se ha ido, no lo conocí, sabes, apenas lo encontré hace un año y ahora creo que jamás podremos conocernos.

-Sé cómo te sientes, sabes, Sonic me trajo este reloj del espacio, es un regalo de mis padres, ellos están en otro planeta, se fueron cuando yo era un bebé…

Elías sonríe un poco, conoce la sensación, pero piensa que es la fantasía de un niño que sueña con unos padres que algún día vendrán, después de todo, él también tenia esos sueños de ver un día a sus verdaderos padres, Tails nota esa condescendencia y le molesta un poco.

-Sé que suena muy loco, quisiera que estuvieran conmigo, pero sé que no nos conocemos en realidad, solo imagino que ellos me aman, porque mandaron esto, a miles de años luz me mandaron su amor, sin importarles la distancia y que posiblemente nunca nos veamos ¿y sabes que pienso? que tu papá también te quería. Tenía formas de pensar que eran anticuadas, pero así son los padres ¿no? Aun así quieren a sus hijos.

Elías sonríe.

-Ya sé, suena súper cursi, ya sé.- dijo Tails algo apenado de lo que dijo, en el fondo sentía ahora que por esas razones Fiona no lo volteaba a ver.

-No, para nada, creo que eres un chico muy inteligente, sobre todo si tienes esos pensamientos.

* * *

><p>En el portón principal, los guardias se miran el uno al otro, saben lo que ha pasado y en cierta forma les pesa.<p>

-Ese niño, es obvio que no venía con el príncipe. – dijo uno a su compañero.

-Desde luego, oye ¿no crees que te has pasado al decirle eso de encerrarlo en un calabozo con las ratas más grandes? ¡Sonaste exagerado hombre, creo que ni te creyó!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, me molesta seguir teniendo que echarlo, ese chico me simpatiza demasiado!

-¡A mi igual, solo espero que en realidad no trate de ver a la Reina Sally, que no vea nada de los horrores que provoca, no merece verla así!

-Lo mismo digo. Por lo menos ella merece ser recordada como fue, no que la recuerden como es ahora.

-Su alteza, el príncipe Elías ha venido a verlo – dijo un soldado al rey regente.

-Que pase al salón del trono, iré en unos momentos. – dijo el coyote mientras terminaba de colocar unos muñecos en una zona de una maqueta del pueblo. Observo al soldado retirarse y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, ya imaginaba cual podría ser los motivos de la visita de su hermano político. Incluso se había tardado considerando lo que había ocurrido con la Reina Madre. Ya tenía pensado que hacer y qué decir al momento de verlo, pero más importante era que tenía que atacar a primera vista, así que comenzó a alistarse para recibir al príncipe Elías Arcon como el protocolo manda.

* * *

><p>En el recibidor.<p>

-Príncipe Elías- dijo Tails.

-Llámame Elías, mi hermana me contaba antes que tú siempre has sido muy unido a ella. Así que me gustaría que me consideraras también tu amigo.

Tails sonrió un poco.

-Está bien, Elías, lo que pasa es que tengo que ver a Sally, no me parece justo que la alejen de todos los que la queremos.

-Está bien, trata de hacerlo, yo te cubriré, a si, si puedes verla dale esto de parte de Megan y mía. – dijo mientras le daba una pequeña canasta tejida.

Un olor dulce le pico la nariz al zorrito, imaginando que era o galletas o alguna golosina.

-También dile que la visitare cuando pueda. Que la quiero mucho.

-Se lo diré. – dijo Tails al momento de salir volando lo hacia el techo y usar los ornamentos como escondites de la visión de los guardias.

-Su alteza- dijo el mismo guardia que había avisado a Antoine sobre su visita- el Rey Antoine se reunirá en breve con usted en el salón del trono.

Elías siguió al soldado mientras que se contenía de mirar en dirección a donde Tails había volado, para no alertar a nadie de la incursión de el pequeño zorro.

-¿Dónde está Tails? – pregunto el soldado.

-Lo regrese a su casa, estaba desilusionado de no poder ver a mi hermana, igual que yo.

-Majestad, solo obedecemos órdenes.

-Eso es lo que me intriga principalmente, estas "ordenes" carecen de sentido.

-No si consideramos los recientes acontecimientos, su alteza.- dijo una voz en el salón.

Elías sintió un sobresalto que casi provoca que lance una exclamación, frente a él se encuentra su hermano político, mirándolo con una mal disimulada arrogancia, mientras se encuentra a pocos centímetros del trono, usando la corona pero no la del consorte, sino la legítima corona del rey.

-Su alteza me honra con su presencia, pero me mortifica que considere que mis acciones para proteger a mi Esposa y Reina carecen de sentido.

-No es solo eso, estoy realmente ofendido ¿De qué proteges a mi hermana? ¿De su propia familia?

-No, claro que no, disculpe si esa ha sido la impresión, pero no es de otros de quienes la protejo, protejo a la Reina de un peligro más grande, de ella misma. ¡Esa fue la última orden de ella! – dijo fingiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba un pergamino y se lo mostraba príncipe – Esto fue el último decreto que firmo para después nombrarme Rey regente.

Elías estaba dudoso al principio, pero a medida que leyó el documento pudo corroborar que en efecto fue escrito por ella, era su letra. Mientras que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo a medida que leía aquel infame documento.

_"Yo, Alicia Sally Arcon, Reina de Arcon, con dolor en mi corazón y tras hacer un examen de conciencia reconozco que mi actual estado mental me impide poder desempeñar mis obligaciones con mi pueblo. Por lo cual decreto que durante mi convalecencia nombro a mi real consorte, el comandante Antoine D'Coolette , Regente y protector del Reino de Arcon, Rey y defensor de nuestro legado. Teniéndole a él la misma lealtad se me profesa a mí, ya que él me representa a mí y al legado de mis antecesores que tuvieron el privilegio de servir a nuestro pueblo._

_Firmando esto y rogando la misericordia de Madre Mobius con el Sello real y mi propia sangre"_

-No pude evitar que ella se cortara con la misma espada con la que me ungió Rey – dijo fingiendo una consternación al ver temblar a Elías al comprender que las letras con las que fue escrito el documento habían sido trazadas con la propia sangre de su hermana.

Mientras Sally siguiera en ese viaje al planeta "Soy Una Puta Jodida", mientras todos la creyeran trastornada, Path tendría un control de la situación, claro, al menos que cierto hermano mayor recordara donde tiene las pelotas y decidiera tomar el control de la situación.

-Antoine, por favor, es necesario que vea a mi hermana.

-Ella se encuentra descansando, esta muy agotada después de que el medico real la tratara.

-He hablado con el Dr Quack, el no ha revisado a mi hermana ni una sola vez desde que inicio su convalecencia – dijo indignado.

-Claro que no, él a sido despedido de ese deber, personalmente he perdido la confianza en él desde el fallecimiento de su alteza el Rey Maximiliam, la muerte del anterior Comandante, mi padre, solo vino a confirmar su incapacidad. La Reyna está siendo atendida por las capaces manos del Dr Liar Apa.

"Tengo que desaparecerte, matarte es una buena acción, pero sería muy notorio, tengo que moverme con cuidado, todo sería más fácil si tú, inútil incompetente, no existieras. Pero esperar el momento es esencial, esperar que se presente una situación favorable."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en estos momentos estoy más ocupada, con respecto a que actualmente estoy en un nuevo trabajo y necesitando aclimatarme a el para desempeñar funciones de forma adecuada. Solo me queda recordarles que dejen sus comentarios, yo espero poder contestarles a la brevedad posible. Y seguir con actualizaciones de esta y mis otras historias. _

_Hasta la proxima._


End file.
